The revenge of evil
by Atlandis
Summary: Before the Paw Patrol, Chase, Zuma and Everest lived together with the British Royal Family. But during a big party their family was destroyed by a man with a great power. After three years Meredith, the daughter of the king and queen, find the three pups and tell them about their past. Chase, Zuma and Everest will have to fight to defeat the man who destroyed their family.
1. A DARK SHADOW

**A / N: Hello everyone. This is my second story. I've been collecting ideas then I'm open to suggestions but I have a general idea. Don't forget to also read my first story Paw Patrol and the trip on the Titanic.**

 **I hope you enjoy the first chapter. Thank you all.**

 **CHAPTER 1: A DARK SHADOW**

Meredith POV

 _There was a time, not so many years ago, where we lived in an enchanted world, made of elegant palaces and great parties._

 _The year was 2012 and my parents, Richard Queen and Alexandra Smith, were the king and queen of the British Empire, known to all as Empire of Edern. At that time Britain had colonies all over the world and was the largest trading empire that Earth had ever seen._

 _That year I and my family were celebrating the 200th anniversary of the accession of the great dynasty of the Queen and we had arranged a big party in the palace of Winston, one of our favorite residences. In the huge ballroom, hundreds of people danced while the band played._

No POV

The palace of Winston, a few miles from the city of London, was the official residence of the royal family. Resembling a medieval castle, the palace of Winston had a total of 200 rooms and a side of the building there was a huge ballroom. The hall was 120 meters long and 60 wide, with large windows overlooking the garden. The ceiling was painted with representations of the Greek gods. Chandeliers adorned with dozens of crystal drops lit environment.

A large door allowed access to the salon, in the sides there were two long tables with dozens of dishes for guests. Down the hall, in front of a grand staircase leading to the upper floors, there were three great thrones, while on the floor had been put six soft pillows, three on the left and three on the right.

The orchestra played the last song and everyone stopped dancing and watched the staircase. A man dressed in a black tuxedo approached a microphone

"Ladies and gentlemen, his majesty King Richard Queen and her Majesty Queen Alexandra Smith"

After saying these words at the top of the stairs two large doors were opened and the king and queen began to descend the stairs, all present bowed. The king was a very charming man, 1.80 tall with brown hair and blue eyes, had a white jacket with gold embroidery, pants were blue and black shoes, in her neck he wore a red cloak with white upholstery. The queen, however, was 1.75 tall, hair was blond and green eyes, had a blue dress with a magnificent tiara on the head that held together the hair, hands had two long white gloves.

The king approached the microphone

"Thank you all for being here tonight on this special day. As you know, today we celebrate the 200th anniversary of the accession of our family. This will be an evening you will not forget, good continuation" the king ended his speech, the audience cheered and the band returned to play.

The king and queen sat on their thrones.

"It seems that the festivities are proceeding well" Richard said to his wife

"When is the fireworks?" she asked

"At midnight, when the show is over there will be a big dance in the garden" said Richard.

"Honey, where's our daughter?" Asked Alexandra

"Oh, she will come soon" he said.

After a few minutes the doors on the staircase opened and a young girl came up to the royals. She had brown hair in an elegant braid, green eyes like emeralds. She was wearing a purple dress and wore a necklace with a blue diamond.

"Meredith, my daughter, you are really beautiful" said the king.

"Thanks dad" she said, smiling.

"Meredith, this is a formal party, you could wear something more refined" said the queen.

"I know, mum, but this is the only suit that lets me breathe, the others are so close" said Meredith.

"What did you expect? Is fundamental for a royal ... " the queen was interrupted

"Come dear, our daughter is no longer a little girl, now a young woman, allow her to wear what she want" said in a calm voice the king.

Alexandra sighed "You're right, but I can't help but worry about the future of my child" she said

"Mum, you doesn't need to worry, what can happen?"

The orchestra began to play a waltz.

Richard looked at her daughter "Do you want to give me this honor Princess Meredith Queen?" asked bowing.

Meredith smiled "Certainly, your majesty" she said. Father and daughter began to dance, in front of the eyes of the proud queen.

 _That was the best moment of the evening. Spending time with my family was my favorite thing. Because of their royal duties the time together was short. And soon it would be my turn. I was 17 and I was destined to become queen of the empire. My mother told me that I looked like a star with the crown._

 _But no star was brighter than the newcomers in our family. Three pups with a glorious future: Everest, a Siberian husky, Zuma a labrador and Chase a German shepherd. They were all born within a few weeks of each other. Their parents could not be more proud._

When Richard and Meredith ended up dancing the door of the staircase opened again to let the last members of the royal family. From the staircase began to descend six adult dogs, three males and three females. They all wore a golden collar. On each collar there was set a stone. Each stone was slightly different from the others, and it seemed that all had been broken in half. The only thing that made them equal was them color, white as snow, and the great power that together could generate. Before six adult dogs there were three pups.

"Well, you arrived, we've been waiting for you" said Alexandra.

"Sorry the late, but it was not easy to prepare the pups for the evening" said Rose, Zuma's mother.

"Prepare them? But they wear only the collar" Meredith said

"In fact, we decided that the collar would be enough or we would have spent the evening just to prepare them with the clothes" said Sebastian, Everest's father..

Meanwhile the pups loved playing, running next to the stairs. Chase was the largest, had seven weeks, Everest instead had almost five weeks while Zuma was the youngest, was only 4 weeks.

William and Elizabeth were the parents of Chase, the pup was identical to his father. James, a labrador light brown, and Rose, a white Labrador were the parents of Zuma. Sebastian and Lucy were the parents of Everest. Everest had her mother's eyes.

Chase and Everest were already able to walk perfectly, but since Zuma was younger fell several times. Meredith approached Zuma and helped him stand up. Zuma looked her at and licked her cheek. Shortly after they arrived, also Chase and Everest began to struggle to win the place in the arms of Meredith.

"Aww, you're so cute"

Meredith looked at the puppies play and sat on his throne "Your pups are very beautiful. I'm sure they will become the great keepers when they enter the Order" Meredith said

"Let us hope so" said William.

 _The parents of the three cubs were the six members of the_ _ **Order of the White Gems**_ _. The gems carrying on their collars had a great magical power and through the power, the six dogs were able to keep the peace, order and harmony throughout the Empire. The white gems had been used by the royal family for centuries and no one until then had been able to oppose their power._

"Well, there will soon be the spectacle of fireworks" said Richard.

"We'd better go" Lucy suggested.

"Wait" said the queen "I want to make an announcement"

"Sure what is it mum?" Meredith asked.

"Richard and I are aware of the fact that the time to be together is short. We are family. For this reason we decided to organize a week's vacation in Paris, to celebrate the birth of the puppies and especially to stay together" said Alexandra.

"Are you serious mommy?" Meredith asked

"Yes dear, I'm serious" said Alexandra

"Oh it's great, we'll all be together in Paris"

Meredith, embraced the king and queen and along with their beloved dogs joined in an embrace.

 _But we could not ever be together in Paris, because in the Queen's homa was down a dark shadow._

Suddenly the doors of the ballroom opened, and a man with a long blue cloak and red ran to the royal family "King Richard, my lord, we have a problem" said the man kneeling.

"General Sopespian, what kind of problem?" Richard asked, "You must come with me. Now" said the general.

Richard looked at his wife and then his daughter

"Meredith you stay here" said the king and with Alexandra made their way to the entrance of the castle.

When they left the building the scene in front of them was terrible. The moon shone in the sky turned red. The city of London, a few miles from them, was burning. They could hear the screams of fearful citizens. Strange creatures flying above the city. They were red, the size of a child of 5 year old , had a humanoid body, with a tail, two bat wings and small horns on their heads. They threw themselves on the houses and when they hitting a building immediately took fire. The people inside the buildings affected were dying burned. The creatures threw themselves also on the people, they entered in the chest of their victims and in few seconds, after passing an unimaginable pain, the victims became ashes. Men, women, children ... no one was spared.

Richard, Alexandra and General Sopespian saw someone approaching the palace. A man walked slowly, indifferent to what was going to flow around him. He wore a long black dress, with purple and yellow trim on the sleeves, black shoes, his face covered by a large hood. His hands were clasped. On the index of the right hand was a large gold ring with a large stone, red as the flames of hell.

Adalar… had come.

 **A / N: This was the first chapter. I've been collecting ideas so I accept suggestions. In this story there will be some flashbacks. In fact, in the next chapter I will not speak now of what happens, there will be a flashback later. Tell me what do you think of the story with a comment.**


	2. IN THE DARK OF THE NIGHT

**CHAPTER 2**

 **A / N: I'm back. I'm sorry for the wait but I had a problem with the computer. Sometimes I hate technology. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Meredith opened her eyes, her sight was confused "Ughhh ... My head ..." Meredith looked up, but she saw only the sky. The palace of Winston was unrecognizable. The ceiling with the elegant chandeliers was gone, the large windows were all destroyed, the walls of the hall were burning.

Meredith stood up slowly, trying to understand what had happened, but when she looked at the scene in front of her was upset.

"OH MY GOD !" Meredith screamed as tears began to fall from her eyes.

In front of her were the bodies of dozens of people, the guests of the party were lying motionless on the floor, some of them had their faces were disfigured and unrecognizable. Meredith started walking slowly, but when she turned around he began to scream in despair.

"MUM! DAD! "Meredith ran to her parents, next to them there were still bodies of 6 adult dogs.

"NO NO NO !" she began to cry as she watched the eyes of her father, the love and the joy that used to be seen in the eyes of the king was gone.

The girl looked at the bodies of their beloved dogs and was surprised to see that Chase, Everest and Zuma were alive. They moved quickly, trying to wake their parents. Meredith came over and hugged them. The three pups, who could not even speak, wept, too scared, too confused to understand what had happened.

"There's me here. Do not worry"

"M-Meredith ..." She heard a faint voice

"MUM !" she said as she approached her mother

"Mum ... don't worry ... you'll be fine ..." Meredith said, weeping.

The queen slowly took the crown a few centimeters from her

"Mum ... what are you doing?" The girl asked.

The queen gave the crown to Meredith "Y-you are destined to b-become queen ..." Alexandra said, her voice getting weaker.

"T-take the withe gems, save the pups. Take them in a safe place ... they are the only ones who can restore peace in the empire ... they are the only ones who can defeat Adalar" the queen began to spit blood.

"They don't have to do this ... Adalar is died ... the gems ..." Meredith said but was interrupted

"The gems have weakened him... but no ... he isn't dead ... ... one day he will return, to finish... what he started ..." said the queen who was struggling to breathe.

"Now I prune you out of her" the girl said

"No ... you can't help me ..." Alexandra said

"But I ..." Meredith was interrupted

"If you want to help me, your father and our country do what I told you ... safe the pups and keeps the gems ... when Adalar will back ... you'll be ready" Meredith was crying uncontrollably

"I love you ... my daughter ... " said the queen with his last breath.

Meredith saw the light gone from the eyes of the mother. "Nooo! NO NO! MUM!" The girl slumped on the mother's chest and wept.

It had been several minutes and Meredith had not stopped crying "Why? Why us?"

Meanwhile, the three pups approached the queen and licked her face, but she did not move. Meredith looked at the puppies, were too young to understand what had happened.

"Don't worry, I will take you to a safe place" Meredith picked gems white collars and put them in a bag that he found on the floor, then he picked up the pups and with them disappeared into the dark of the night.

"When the time comes we will defeat Adalar. Together"

Meredith stepped away from the city of London, he organized the preparations to bring the cubs to a place where they would be safe, the United States. Thanks to the money kept in the palace Meredith managed to buy tickets to board a cruise ship that would take her to New York. Before leaving she cut her hair and dyed it blonde for them not to be recognized. During the journey he was always locked in the cabin along with the pups. She was to prevent anyone knew that they had survived, fortunately the few people he met didn't made questions, everyone was convinced that the royal family had been destroyed.

When they arrived in New York Meredith immediately he left the city and headed for the countryside.

"I'll find someone to take care of you ... at least until you will ready" Meredith said to the three pups.

 **Three years later**

"Then pups, are you ready for a great day on the snow?" Asked Ryder to the team.

All howled with joy "How beautiful! We will spend all day on Jake's mountain" said Skye doing a backflip

"I look forward to snowboarding, I love snowboarding" said Rubble

"We know" replied the other pups

"C'mon pups, the snow is waiting for us!" Chase said running to the Paw Patroller.

The others looked at him, "Don't you think that Chase is happier than usual to go to the mountains?" Rocky asked

"Now that I think you are right, lately Chase was acting strange" said Zuma.

Everyone turned to Marshall who was playing with a rock "Why do you fixed me?" Asked the dalmatian

"You know what's going on with Chase?" Asked Rocky.

"No, why should I know?"

"Dude, you're his best friend" said Zuma

"Oh .. right, maybe later I try to talk to him and see to find out" Marshall concluded.

Ryder and pups went on Paw Patroller and headed for the Jake's mountain. Twenty minutes later they arrived at the mountain where Jake and Everest were waiting for them.

"Hi Ryder, hi pups. Good to see you" Jake said, smiling.

"Hi Jake. Then pups, take your snowboard and have fun" said Ryder.

The pups took snowboarding gear. Rubble fell down the side of the mountain doing incredible stunts, followed by Skye and Marshall. The Dalmatian tried to repeat the moves of Rubble

"Yes, I am succeeding" but as soon as he concluded the sentence he realized it was directed on a snow ramp. Marshall could not stop in time and climbed up the ramp that sent him flying into the air. After a few seconds he fell to the ground by putting his head under the snow.

Rubble and Skye ran towards him, "Are you okay Marshall?" asked Skye.

Marshall pulled his head out of the snow trembling "Y-yes I'm fine, but my e-ears ... are frozen"

Rubble and Skye laughed. Meanwhile, Zuma, Rocky and Everest were making a snowman. Marshall looked around and realized that Chase was sitting next to Jake's house.

"Why Chase remained there?" Asked Marshall

"We don't know, before he was having fun, but then he said he wanted to take a break" explained Rubble

"Hmm, that's strange ..." Marshall said

"Maybe you should talk to him" Skye added

"Yes, I think you're right" and so the dalmatian walked toward his friend.

 _I can't help but think of her,_ Chase thought, without realizing that Marshall was coming to him

"Hey Chase" Marshall said

"Huh? Oh hi Marshall, are you okay?" Asked the German Shepherd

"Of course I'm fine and you?"

"Me too" said Chase.

For a few minutes the two were silent until Marshall spoke again "You know I'm your best friend right?" Asked the dalmatian.

Chase looked at him, "If you need someone to talk to, I'm here" he said, smiling.

Chase looked down at his feet, "Come on Chase, tell me what's wrong. You can trust me"

Seeing that Chase did not speak Marshall decided to leave, "I can't help you if you don't speak with me" he said before walking away. Chase looked at his friend and sighed.

The day was about to end, it was 5:00 pm and Ryder decided it was time to go to the lookout. "Come on pups, we have to get back to the lookout" said Ryder.

"Ohh, we have really to?" Skye asked

"Don't worry, we will return tomorrow" said Ryder.

The pups were jumping uploading their equipment on Paw Patroller.

"Um, Ryder sir?"

Ryder turned to see Chase "Hi Chase, What do you need?" asked the young leader.

"Here, I wanted to ask if we could ... invite Everest to spend the evening with us" said Chase, Ryder didn't notice but there was a little redness in the cheeks of the pup.

"Of course now I ask" and so Ryder approached Jake and Everest "Everest, would you like to spend the evening with us to the lookout?" Ryder asked

"Really? Of course I would like" said Everest smiling

"Jake, if you want you can come, too" Ryder said

"It will be a pleasure"

The group returned to the lookout. Ryder, Jake and the pups came in the lookout to watch a movie and spend the evening together. Ryder set of dog biscuits in the pups' bowls.

Chase sat next to Everest "I'm glad you agreed to come here" said the German Shepherd.

"Well, I love spending time with my best friends" said Everest as she ate her cookies.

Ryder had put the film. They decided to watch a movie about superheroes.

Chase had noted that Everest had already finished her cookies and he could feel her stomach rumbling. "If you want you can also eat these" Chase said, handing her his bowl.

"Really?" Everest churches and Chase nodded, blushing slightly

"Thanks Chase. You're very sweet" said Everest rubbing his cheek.

 **A / N: I hope you enjoyed. If you have questions, concerns, opinions please write a comment or PM me.**


	3. TOGETHER AGAIN

CHAPTER 3: TOGETHER AGAIN

 **A/N: I changed the ending of the second chapter. my advice is to read the last paragraph of the second chapter.**

It was a sunny morning in the city of London. After the events in the palace of Winston three years ago many things had changed. The new royal family moved to Buckingham Palace. At the head of the country it was created a parliament. In this way the decision-making power was divided between the royal family and the parliament. The era of the great feasts and lavish dance was over.

In an isolated area of the city there was a big white house, where they lived a man named Vincent, his wife Cristina and their daughter Alice, a beautiful girl of 8 years. The family had moved to London in 2013. They were not aware of what had really happened in the palace of Winston. The British Parliament considered it a state secret. The whole world was told that a bomb had killed the royal family, it was never said that the death of those people was caused by a man with unlimited power.

"C'mon Alice, we'll be late to school" said Cristina.

"Yes mum, wait a minute" Alice said with her cheerful voice.

"She's really beautiful" Vincent said proudly "I never thought that one day I would have a wonderful wife and a beautiful baby girl" Vincent kissed his wife.

At that moment arrived Alice "Dad, can I take this ring to school?" She asked, taking in hand a gold ring with a large red stone

"Honey, this ring is valuable, it would be a shame if someone stole it" said Vincent

"I don't remember where did you say that you found it?" asked Cristina

"In the ruins of the palace of Winston, maybe it was a ring of the royal family" Vincent looked at his watch "Well, we have to go, come Alice"

But suddenly the sun shining in the sky was covered with large black clouds. You could hear the sound of thunder and a strong wind began to blow

"Not predicted rain today" said Cristina.

At that moment there was a knock at the door "I'll go" said Vincent.

But when he opened the door he was shocked. Next to him were two men, one had hair and brown eyes, wearing a long blue and red cloak and in his hand was a gun. The other man's face was covered by a large hood and wearing a long black dress.

"Moved" said the man with the gun.

Vincent let them in "Oh my God" said Cristina, hugging Alice.

"Don't worry darling. What do you want? Money, jewelry? Take everything but please let my family safe" Vincent said that he was sweating.

The man with the black dress spoke, but his voice was weak, almost a whisper. "Money and jewelry don't interest me" he said, pausing, "I came to get something that is mine"

"Where's the ring?" asked the man with the gun.

"What ring?" Asked Vincent.

"A gold ring with a red stone" said the man with the cap.

Vincent came to his daughter "Alice, give me the ring" he said, smiling. She was terrified, "Don't worry, everything will be fine" after a few seconds Alice gave the ring to his father. "Is this?" Asked Vincent.

The man with the black dress took the ring. When the man took the ring he showed hands, Vincent was terrified, he noticed that in the man's hands there weren't the meat, you could see only the bones. The man took the ring and put it in the index of the right hand. At that moment there was a great glow, glass windows were shattered. Vincent went to his family to protect them, they covered their eyes because of the red light. When the light disappeared Vincent, Christine and Alice stared at the man, who now had taken off his cap. It was 1.85 meters tall, his hair blacks, his eyes were yellow and orange like those of the devil, his hands had long fingers with long black nails, the skin was pale, almost gray, it looked like a rotting body. Adalar had returned

"Finally" he paused and looked at the ring. "After so many years my powers are back" said Adalar.

"Who are you?" Vincent asked, hugging his family. Alice had tears in his eyes

"Who am I?" asked Adalar laughing "Your worst nightmare" Adalar pointed the ring against them. Suddenly there was a red glow. Father, mother and daughter had died even before they could scream.

"My Lord, now what do we do?" The man asked.

"I feel ... the forces of evil in turmoil" said Adalar. "Three years ago I started a job. It's time to carry it out. Those who survived...will die"

Meanwhile at Adventure Bay the sun was rising. Jake and Everest had spent the evening at the lookout with Ryder and the other pups. At 8:00 am the pups went to the garden to play as Jake and Ryder drank fruit juice at the entrance of the lookout.

Near the city hall mayor Goodway was taking a walk when she heard a voice behind her, "Excuse me" the mayor has turned to see a young woman approaching.

She was about 20 years old, the hair was brown, gathered in an elegant hairstyle, her eyes were green as emeralds. She had a blue dress, the skirt to her knees, her shoes were black with high heels, around the neck was a gold necklace with a blue heart. In his right hand she held a large beige bag .

"Can you help me. I'm looking for someone" she said.

"Yes, who are you looking for?" Asked the mayor

"Someone named Ryder. If my information is correct he lives here" said the girl.

"Well, your information is correct. Ryder lives in that building over there, after the bridge" said the mayor indicating the lookout.

"Do you know if there are some pups with him?" She asked

"Of course, the pups of the Paw Patrol. They are the heroes of this city" the mayor said proudly.

"Very good. Thanks" said the girl and walked to the lookout.

While the other pups playing Skye and Everest were resting under a tree.

"I love the spring, the sun in the sky, the flowers are blooming ... and new loves are born" said Skye staring Everest.

The husky looked at her "What are you talking about?" asked Everest

"Oh come on, you and Chase" Skye said smiling.

Everest blushed "C-Chase? We don't ... we're not in love. We're just friends ..." said Everest.

"For who do you take me? You don't think I realized what he did the other night. Or the way he look you, or how you look at him. Now I understand why he is so happy to go on a mission with you, is completely in love" said Skye.

Everest blushed even more, "Stop it. And then I thought he had a crush on you" said Everest.

"Everyone thinks that me and Chase want to be together, but this is not true. He's like a brother to me. Whenever I had a problem, whenever I needed to talk, he was there. Often I talked with him about my personal problems, and often were female problems. I believe that another pup would become crazy after listening to a girl talk about their problems for so long. But not him. He's always been by my side. He listened, gave me advice, consoled me. Just like a brother" said Skye smiling with a warm smile.

"Wow, I didn't imagine that your bond was so strong" said Everest stunned.

There was a brief pause between them. "Chase may seem hard. But inside him there's a heart of gold. Since it was created the Paw Patrol, Chase has always dealt with our well-being. He always tries to hide it, but he feels that his duty is to protect us. Albeit one that he did to you ... he's never done with anyone. I think he takes a lot about you" Skye said before walking away.

Everest watched her leave. _Wow, I didn't think Chase was so thoughtful. Maybe Skye's right, maybe he love me. I remember one time, when we finished one of our missions, which he gave me a petunia, my favorite flower. And that time he gave me his blanket because I was cold_. Everest thought to the moments she had spent with Chase. He has always taken care of her. And she liked that ... she liked a lot.

At that moment Ryder and Jake were talking among themselves when she approached a young woman.

"Good morning" said the girl approaching "Are you Ryder? The leader of Paw Patrol?" She asked.

"Yes, I am" said Ryder.

"I am very happy to meet you, my name is Meredith Queen" Meredith nodded his head.

"Wow, she's really beautiful" whispered Jake to Ryder that chuckled. "Can I do anything for you Meredith?" Ryder asked.

"I'd like to know your pups. I heard a lot about you" Meredith said.

"Sure, wait a minute" said Ryder "Pups come here, there is someone who wants to know you"

The pups stopped playing and ran toward their owner.

"Meredith these are Rubble, Marshall, Rocky, Skye, Zuma, Everest and Chase" Ryder said

"Hello" said the pups at the same time.

Meredith was silent for a few seconds. Everyone noticed that a tear had fallen from her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Asked Everest.

"Yes Everest ... I'm fine" she said staring Everest Chase and Zuma "You really grown. I am convinced that your parents would be happy to see you" Meredith said. The three pups gasped.

"Wait. You knew their parents?" asked in amazement Ryder.

"Much more of this" Meredith said. "You don't remember me?" she asked.

Chase, Everest and Zuma stared to each other "No, I don't" Chase said.

"Me neither" agreed Zuma.

Everest for some reason remained silent, kept her eyes on the girl in front of her.

"I'm not surprised, it's been three years, and you were so small" said Meredith kneeling. "Maybe this can help"

She opened her purse and took a photograph that she showed to the pups. There were three people in the picture, a man, a woman and a girl like Meredith. Around them there were six adult dogs and near them there were three little pups.

Chase, Zuma and Everest looked the picture with open mouths and then looked at Meredith

"Do you remember our song?" Meredith asked, smiling, "When you were born you were full of energy, none of you wanted to go to bed at night. So I sang a song, to help you sleep, do you remember?" Meredith was silent for a few seconds and then she began to sing with her beautiful voice.

 _Dancing bears_ _  
_ _Painted wings,_ _  
_ _Things I almost remeeember,_ _  
_ _And a song someone sings_ _  
_ _Once upon a December_

Ryder, Jake and the other pups were listening to the song but suddenly, without knowing why, even Everest began to sing along with Meredith.

 _Someone holds me safe and warm._ _  
_ _Horses prance through a silver storm._ _  
_ _Figures dancing gracefully_ _  
_ _Across my memoryyyyy ..._

After a few seconds even Chase and Zuma began to sing. None of the three pups know why, but their instincts told that they had to sing.

 _Someone holds me safe and warm._ _  
_ _Horses prance through a silver storm._ _  
_ _Figures dancing gracefully_ _  
_ _Across my memoryyyyy ..._ _  
_ _Far away, long ago_ _  
_ _Glowing dim as an embeeeer,_ _  
_ _Things my heart_ _  
_ _Used to know,_ _  
_ _Things it yearns to remembeeeer .._ _  
_

The three pups stopped singing and looked at Meredith's eyes. Those eyes as green as emeralds. They had already seen them. Now Meredith sang alone.

 _And a song_ _  
_ _Someone sings_ _  
_ _Once upon a Deceeeembeeer._

When the song was finished the three cubs were submerged by a flood of emotions and memories, memories that thought they had forgotten.

"M-Meredith?" Zuma said with tears in his eyes, the girl nodded.

"Are really you?" Chase asked.

After a few seconds Meredith hugged her pups. Chase, Zuma and Everest were crying, "I knew that one day I would have found you" Meredith said as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Um, excuse me for interrupting you, but I don't think I understand" said Rubble

"Don't tell me, I didn't understand it myself" said Rocky.

Ryder, Jake, Meredith and the pups came in the lookout. Meredith explained to them that Chase, Zuma and Everest were members of the British Royal Family

"Wow, you three belong to the British Royal Family" Skye said

"This is amazing" added Rubble.

"Why don't you have been in England? What happened to your family?"Jake asked.

Needless to say, Ryder was surprised, he never imagined that three of his pups had a royal descent.

"Our family? I only know that the last time I saw my parents was during a big party in an elegant palace" said Everest.

"Meredith, it's been three years" Chase said, "What happened that night?"

Meredith looked at them "I think it's time to tell the truth. But for you it will not be easy, what I'm about to tell you is very important. I want you to know that when you found out what happened that night three years nothing will be as before. You have to fight against something ... that you have never faced before. Do you really want to know the truth?" asked Meredith with serious look.

Chase, Zuma and Everest nodded. Meredith, after a short pause, began to speak.

 **A / N: the next chapter will be a flashback. You will notice that I changed the ending of the second chapter. If you have any doubts, questions, opinion, write a comment or PM.**


	4. MEMORIES

**CHAPTER 4: MEMORIES**

 **A / N: This chapter is very important because it is written all that has happened before the events described in the first and second chapter.**

Ryder, Jake and the pups watched Meredith as she began to speak "It all started many years ago, in 1983."

Meredith POV

On 10 February 1983 they were celebrated the wedding of my father, Richard Queen, and my mother, Alexandra Smith. My father was the heir of the great dynasty of the Queen, a dynasty that ruled the country since 1812. They were both very young, my father was 25 years old and my mother 22 and with their marriage they had become officially the king and queen of the most largest empire the world had known, Edern.

The great British Empire controlled territories around the world: from China to Russia, from Argentina to Canada. The empire of Edern possessed colonies worldwide. The splendor of this great and rich kingdom was legendary, was founded more than a thousand years ago and since then the whole world depended on it, the whole world depended on England. My father was at the height of his power, everyone paid tribute to him. But the days of peace and prosperity should not last, very soon the empire was in crisis, many of the territories controlled by England demanding independence, arose riots everywhere.

Because of their young age my parents would never be able to restore order and peace in the Empire, they needed someone to help them, they needed a counselor, a trusted person that could help them manage their kingdom. For two years my father tried to find someone suited to the role of adviser. There were thousands of people interested, but none of them had the necessary requirements.

Were two years many difficult for the king and queen. The empire was no longer that of a time, their influence diminished greatly. My father didn't know what to do and decided that if he could not manage the empire, would give the crown to someone else, thus marking the end of the royal dynasty of the Queen.

But in 1985, when all seemed lost, there came a man who would put his wisdom and his experience at the service of the king. His name was Adalar. He was 35 years old and came from a distant land. Many legends surround his name, was said to be a great and powerful wizard, able to bring peace and prosperity.

Adalar talked personally with my parents and a few weeks later the king appointed him official adviser of the crown. My parents thought that Adalar was a good man, but he was actually a fraud, power-hungry and dangerous. Being at the service of the king and queen meant nothing to Adalar, his eyes aimed at another prize.

For the next seven years Adalar remained in the service of the Empire, with the king and the queen managed to restore peace and order in the kingdom unchallenged by winning the trust of my parents, but they didn't see what were the real intentions of the adviser.

On a cold autumn night in 1992 the palace guards found the lifeless bodies of the six real dogs, members of the Order of the White Gems.

For centuries the British Royal Family chose 6 dogs to join in the Order. Each of the dogs were given a white gem, much more precious than any gem that exists in the world. Six gems, snow-white, a symbol of purity and capable of unleashing great power, a power that no one could oppose. The legend that said at least.

For months they investigated who could have committed the murders. Adalar used his position as adviser and trust that the royals had for him not to be suspected and thanks to the power that had been granted him, he give the blame on the Prime Minister of the Empire, and sentenced him to death. In fact all this was part of a grand plan, a plan long prepared. The Prime Minister had in fact always been suspected of Adalar and repeatedly tried to warn the king and queen.

Following, Adalar used his dark powers to cast a curse on my mother, every son that she would conceive would die within three days. My mother, who didn't know of the curse, didn't understand why his children died after childbirth. In the following three years my parents lost their three children, all boys.

The Adalar's plan had come to an end: he eliminated the 6 real dogs that had not yet been replaced, without dogs the Gems lost much of their power. He had killed the Prime Minister, and had prevented my parents to have an heir. They placed their great confidence in him, after so many years of service Adalar was convinced that he would be appointed prince of the Empire, which my parents wanted to do, but before this case they decided to try one last time to have an heir.

Adalar meanwhile he was organizing the preparations to finish his plan, a plan that lasted 10 years: eliminate the king and queen and become emperor of Edern. But on Oct. 5, 1995, something happened that no one, not even Adalar had expected.

The queen had given birth to a female. The curse only killing their male sons because it was they who were to manage the empire. But the king and queen decided, for the first time in the history of the empire, to accept the child, Meredith, as the future heir to the throne. At that moment, Meredith began to glow white, the Gems had transferred some of their power in the girl's body to protect it from any magic. The king and queen was happy to finally have a daughter.

Adalar instead was furious, his plan was compromised.

Years passed, Adalar had tried many times to kill the child but without success. In 2004, when the girl was 9 years old, Adalar tried to kill her once again with a powerful curse. But his plan failed because the new members of The Order of the White Gems were able to stop him. The 6 dogs had been replaced by a few months.

The king and queen were shocked. Adalar was convicted of state crimes, murder, treason, use of black magic, conspiracy. He was banned by the Empire of Edern forever. But Adalal swore revenge, one day he would return and all the inhabitants of the Empire would bow to him.

No POV

Needless to say, Ryder, Jake and the pups were shocked by the story that was telling Meredith.

"Those six dogs ... were they our parents?" Asked Everest.

"Yes, your parents were the new members of the Order, they saved my life" Meredith said, smiling.

"But why the king and queen haven't locked Adalar in a prison? Why they not condemned him to death? I know it is not nice to say but anyway ... maybe if he died things would be better" said Rocky.

"You're right, probably nothing would have happened if he had been sentenced to death. But my parents would never have killed a person. My father decided to banish him, he thought he would never return, that we would not face he more" Meredith took a deep breath.

"What happened next?" Chase asked. Meredith looked at him and began to speak again

Meredith POV

Adalar disappeared for eight years. My parents were convinced that they would never see him again. But they were wrong. After being banished Adalar hid in a distant land where he was planning his revenge. He was a powerful wizard, but he couldn't match the White Gems . Consumed by hatred of our family, Adalar sacrificed his soul to the Devil to get the power to destroy us. The ring that he have, has been forged directly into hell, and possessed unlimited power. Over the next eight years Adalar mastered his new powers, powers that made him invincible.

In 2012 he returned to England to begin his plan of revenge.

 **Flashback**

Richard, Alexandra and General Sopespian saw someone approaching the palace. A man walked slowly, indifferent to what was happening around him. He wore a long black dress with purple and yellow trim on the sleeves, black shoes, his face covered by a large hood. His hands were clasped. On the index of the right hand was a large gold ring with a large stone, red as the flames of hell.

Adalar was arrived.

"He's back" said Alexandra terrified.

"Soon, we go back inside" shouted Richard. The three went back inside the palace.

"Close the door! Guards! Guards!" Richard ordered to seal the entrance of the castle and had prepared his personal guards. Everyone in the saloon were terrified.

"Ladies and gentlemen, stay back! Everybody be back!" screamed the king.

Alexandra ran by her daughter "Mum what's going on?" Meredith asked.

"He's back. Adalar is back" said the queen.

"What? It is impossible" said William, Chase's father.

Suddenly the lights went out in the hall. The guards were ready to open fire on anyone who would enter. The six adult dogs positioned themselves in front of Meredith, Alexandra and their pups. Richard drew his sword.

"Don't worry. He can't compete with our Gems "

They spent the seconds, seconds that there was a strange silence, a silence of death. Suddenly there was a flash, and the great doors of the building fell on the floor. At that moment entered in the building a swarm of demons. They were red, the size of a 5 year old, had a humanoid body, with a tail, two bat wings and small horns on their heads. The demons threw themselves on people by reducing them to ashes.

"Open fire!" Shouted one of the guards.

Adalar pointed the ring against the guards. there was a glow and all soldiers were slumped on the ground. Not even a bullet was fired. People in the building fled screaming and crying. The demons made their way to the royal family.

"Are you ready?" Asked William to other dogs, they nodded.

The six dogs were concentrated and White Gems on their collars began to shine. Shortly after they created a large shield. The shield was very strong, the demons could not penetrate it. Adalar stopped in the middle of the living room and raised his right hand. At that time the demons disappeared. William looked into his eyes, then raised his right paw, the other dogs nodded and shield disappeared.

"How dare you come to the palace?!" Richard asked

"But, I am your counselor" said Adalar smiling

"Counselor? Ah! You are a traitor! Out of my kingdom!" screamed the king.

"For ten years I proved my loyalty to the empire. For ten years I have been at your side, ten years that I have revived the Empire of Edern. Without me you are nothing" said Adalar approaching.

"Everything you've done? To you only care about the power, you only care about the throne. You are not worthy of ruling an empire!" shouted Richard.

Adalar stopped "You're right. I will destroy it" after saying these words pointed the ring against the king.

Immediately there was a flash and a red lightning bolt hit Richard in the chest knocking him to the wall.

"Richard!" Cried Alexandra ran to her husband

"Daddy nooo!" Meredith shouted with tears in his eyes.

Adalar looked the small pups, hidden behind the legs of Meredith "Are those your pups?" asked Adalar to the six dogs.

They stared at each other.

"You cannot save them from the fire. They… will… **DIE!** "

"Meredith, take our children and run away! Go!" Cried Rose, Zuma's mum.

Without thinking twice Meredith took the three pups and walked toward a door.

"You will not go anywhere" Adalar snapped his fingers. Around the room stood two meters high flames. There was no escape route.

"You'll pay for this!" Said growling Everest's father, Sebastian.

Adalar pointed the ring against them "There isn't more sand in your hourglass, my friends" he said.

The six dogs stared "Have we some hope?" Asked Lucy, Everest's mother. William shook his head

"What will happen in our children?" Asked Elisabeth, the mother of Chase

"They could escape from the building. They could survive a few days" whispered James, Zuma's father

"Guys, we are members of the Order of the White Gems. I will not stay here to beg a pardon that would never come. I will fight to the death. Are you with me?" Asked William to other dogs

"To the Death" they answered together.

"I will settle you right away" said Adalar laughing.

Meredith and Alexandra watched the scene. The White Gems began to shine. At that time the six gems came a ray of white light. Ring of Adalar instead came a ray of red light. The two beams collided, there was a deafening noise, salon windows were shattered.

After a few seconds the white beam began to recede. There was no hope, the red ray is getting closer and closer. "To the Death" whispered William. Suddenly the beam of white light disappeared and six dogs were affected.

When the powder is dissolved Meredith and Alexandra saw the lifeless bodies of their dogs.

"Monster! You're a monster!" shouted the queen, running true the man

"Mum no!" Shouted Meredith.

Adalar waved his right hand, the queen was driven near the staircase, Meredith could feel the breath of the mother getting weaker.

Adalar approached Meredith. She took the three pups and hugged them . "So, it is for you that so many people are dead" he said.

Meredith was terrified, his parents, his dogs, they were all dead. "Come on, what are you waiting?" Meredith asked "Kill me, kill me now, I don't care" she said, trying to sound brave, but in reality she was shaking, not from the cold, from the fear.

"You know, I'm almost tempted to let you go. Maybe just to see those pups who suffer" said Adalar "Observe how the death of their family destroys them, observe how corrodes their hearts and leads them to madness" Adalar paused. Meredith looked into his eyes, yellow and orange as the flames of hell.

"But I will not. Our game ends here. So tell me, your majesty" said Adalar focusing ring against them "How do you choose to die?" in that moment there was a flash.

Meredith closed her eyes, knowing that his end had come. But happens something unexpected. The white gems, still attached to collars began to shine and a white shield stepped between Meredith and Adalar

The beam of red light struck the shield, but could not pass it

"What's going on?! The Gems should not have any power!" shouted Adalar.

Meredith opened her eyes, suddenly the energy of the ring was absorbed by the shield white

"NO !" yelled Adalar.

At that moment the shield released throughout energy, hitting Adalalr in the chest. Everything lasted a split second. The ceiling of the castle exploded, the walls caught fire while Adalar's body was destroyed. The last thing Meredith heard was a scream that echoed throughout the valley

" **NOOOOOO!"**

Where was Adalar formed a large crater. He was gone and his ring fell in the rubble. And that was the end of Adalar and the end of the Empire of Edern. Meredith watched the scene before fainting.

 **End of flashback.**

 **A / N: Therefore, this is what happened. I hope you enjoyed the chapter but above all I hope I have described the events pretty well. Questions, doubts or opinions are always accepted.**


	5. A NEW POWER

**CHAPTER 5: A NEW POWER**

 **A / N: Ops. In the fourth chapter I gave to Zuma two moms. Thanks PBJNachos for having warned me, I have already corrected the error. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Meredith was silent, watching the reaction of others. Ryder and Jake were speechless, literally. Neither knew what to do or what to say. Rubble and Skye held back the tears, Rocky and Marshall stared wordlessly. None of them could imagine what thought their friends after discovering the truth about their past. Everest was still processing everything that had been said, Chase tried to look strong and did his best to hold back the tears, but the only thing he wanted to do was go in his puphouse and cry, thinking of his parents. The only one that expressed its full emotions was Zuma. The pup cried, letting the tears wet his cheeks. His family, his parents were dead. Until then Zuma thought that his parents hated him, that he had been abandoned. And now he discovered that they loved him so much to sacrifice their lives for him. Zuma stood up and ran out from the lookout crying.

"Zuma! Wait!" Said Rocky.

"Rocky stopped. Leave it to us" Chase said "But I ..." Rocky was interrupted "Leave it to us" Chase said seriously.

"Rocky, let them go" said Ryder. "Okay, go"

Chase and Everest came out from the lookout. Zuma was near the cliff, was looking at the sun. "Hey Zuma" said their approaching "Are you okay?" Asked Everest

"No. How can I stay okay?" said Zuma turning.

Everest and Chase saw immediately that his eyes were red

"We just found out that our parents have been killed! We just found out that our family was destroyed by... a monster!" shouted Zuma crying. "All this time I hated my parents, I thought that I had left, I thought they didn't wanted me. And now I know who gave their lives to save me. What kind of a son is one who hates his parents?! I had to die that night ! We had a perfect family, now there is nothing left, we have nothing!" shouted Zuma, he tears streaming down his fur.

At that moment, the protective instinct of Chase took over. The German Shepherd came up and hugged his friend, allowing him to cry on his shoulder. "Zuma ..." Chase said looking into his eyes. Zuma could see tears fall from the eyes of the shepherd. Chase put aside his pride and wept quietly "It is not true that we have nothing. We have Ryder, we have the other pups, we have many friends in this town, we found a member of our family alive. But the most important thing is that we are alive" Chase said smiling.

Seeing that Zuma would not stop crying even Everest spoke "Zuma ... do you remember that time you were learning to walk?" Asked Everest.

Chase and Zuma looked at her . "I don't know why but this remember is the first that came to my mind. You had only a week, the three of us were playing and you were trying to run but ..." Everest was interrupted

"But you went on to a pedestal where there was a precious crystal vase ..." Chase said

"That's right, and the vase fell and it broke. Our parents have upbraid us" continued Everest.

"Now that I think about it, my mother was very angry with me, saying that I was the greatest, and it was my job to prevent these things happening"

Zuma started laughing at the memory of that episode "But you didn't know speak. None of us could speak. How could you prevent these things from happening if you had only a few weeks?" asked Zuma stopping to cry.

"In fact three days after we broke a precious statue that was on a table" Chase said, laughing.

"Yes, I remember now" said Everest.

All three, without even realizing it, had stopped crying and now laughed remembering the happy moments spent with their family.

"Zuma ..." Chase said "We three are part of the same family. In practice, you are my brother" Chase said smiling. Zuma was staring at him while Everest listened "I know this will seem crazy ... but we are united by family ties. ... And you know that if you need help you just have to ask" Chase looked Everest and she smiled "For you, our door is always open" said Chase

Zuma was silent for a moment and then smiled as a tear fell from his eyes. The three pups came and supported their foreheads with each other. After a few minutes the three pups back in the lookout. There was a moment of silence

"After what has happened?" Asked Zuma, he felt ready to know the whole truth.

"Well, when I woke up the palace of Winston was destroyed. My father, your parents and all the people who were there were dead. My mother was still alive, she told me what to do. After a few minutes she died in front of my eyes"

"It's terrible" said Jake.

"But as did we get here?" asked Everest.

Meredith gave a little smile, "Honestly I don't know. I think it was fate that has brought you together" she said "You were too young and I could not keep you with me. I decided to bring you to the United States. For greater security decided to change my appearance, I wanted to make people believe that all members of the family had died. When we arrived in the United States I decided that the best thing to do was to divide us. If Adalar would returned, he found us immediately if we were together. I left you in an animal shelter, each of you in a different city. Chase, I have left you in New York, instead Zuma, I left you in Philadelphia and Everest I left you in Boston. I decided to wait three years and after this time, I would try to locate you" Meredith said.

"Unbelievable! I just found Chase in New York, and I took Zuma from refuge in the city of Philadelphia" said Ryder

"I had a proprietor who took me to the South Pole, but after two years he let me go because he was too old to take care of me. After a few months I met Jake, Ryder and the pups and now I'm here since one year" said Everest

"This is incredible, despite everything that has happened in the end we are still together" Chase said.

"Maybe it's fate that brought you to remain a family, even if you didn't know" Meredith said, opening her purse "These are the White Gems" she said putting on the floor 6 gems

"Wow, are very beautiful" said Skye.

"They are not just beautiful, they are also very powerful, have a great magical power but ..." Meredith stopped talking

"But what?" Asked Ryder

"Their magic is not enough to defeat Adalar. If our parents are dead, what hope have us" said Chase.

"But this means that we are condemned to die" said Zuma.

"Meredith as can we defeat Adalar if his magical powers beyond the powers of the gems?" Asked Everest

"The only way to defeat him is to use the source of his power against him. Adalar sacrificed his soul for that ring. His life, his entire existence depends on the ring. Destroy the source of its power, and you will destroy Adalar" said Meredith

Suddenly the gems began to shine "Look, they are shining" said Rocky.

At that moment, Chase, Zuma and Everest began to float in the air. "What happened?" Asked Everest.

Meredith stepped back. Suddenly the gems began to glow with an intense white light, so intense that everyone in the room had to cover their eyes. Collars that the three pups had in the neck broke away alone, in their place appeared the great silver collars. Suddenly the six gems began to join in pairs. After a few seconds the light disappeared. Everyone in the room looked at the scene. Chase, Zuma and Everest were still suspended in the air. Before them there were three large gems exactly alike, one for each pup. Gems came to them and positioned themselves on their new collars. At that moment there another glow. The gem that had Chase became blue, the gem that had Zuma became orange and that of Everest became azure. When the light disappeared the three pups returned to earth still stunned.

"Um .. what happened?"

Asked Marshall. "The gems, the gems are joined in pairs. That's why they were all broken in half" Meredith said

"Sorry, I don't understand" said Chase.

"There have never been 6 gems, the gems are actually only three. Probably have been broken centuries ago" Meredith said.

"So why have come together just now?" Asked Zuma.

"I don't know. Perhaps because until now, the members of the Order were always 6. But now you're in three, I think the gems decided to come together to help you, I believe that their power is much stronger now" Meredith said.

"But how do we can use them?" asked Everest.

"With practice, lots of practice. Your parents have been training a lot, and that's what we'll do" said Meredith.

 **Meanwhile, in England ...**

Adalar looked at his ring, the stone was shining of red.

"My Lord, what do we do?" asked the man who was with him

"The time has come" said Adalar. "They will regret of not being dead three years ago" Adalar pointed his ring in the sky and he pronounced a incantation.

 _Come my demons,_

 _Rise for your master,_

 _Let your evil shine!_

At that moment a swarm of demons began to fly toward the ocean.

 _Find them now,_

 _Yes, fly ever faster_

Adalar smiled as he watched his demons ready to sow death and destruction.

 _They will dieeeee!_

 **A / N: I don't know if I described well what has happened to the gems so I'll explain it better here: in the first chapter when I spoke of the gems I wrote that they were "slightly different, and it seemed that all had been broken in half. The only thing that made it equal was the color, white as snow "**

 **In this chapter, the six gems come together in pairs, creating three gems perfectly identical (except for the colors). This means that the gems were cut many centuries before these events, and now gathered. I also want to point out that every pups has received the two gems of their parents.**

 **In your opinion who is the man who is with Adalar? There are some clues that could help you. His identity will be unveiled in a chapter near the end of the story. But if you want you can make assumptions about his identity.**

 **If you have questions or concerns please write a comment or PM me. I will be happy to answer.**


	6. LESSONS OF MAGIC

**CHAPTER 6: LESSONS OF MAGIC**

It was a cloudy morning at Adventure Bay. Ryder and the pups were in the garden in front of the lookout. That morning they were woken up very early because Chase, Zuma and Everest had to learn to use the power of the gems.

Ryder and other pups looked near a tree while Meredith talked with Chase, Zuma and Everest. With them there was also Jake.

"It is important to practice a lot, your parents have been training a lot, if you focus you can control perfectly the power of gems, but you should know that will not be easy" said Meredith walking in front of them.

"What kind of magic can do?" Asked Zuma.

"They are able to create a protective shield, can generate a beam of white light and can control inanimate objects"

"Cool" said the pups.

"But now that the gems have come together, I think they could generate other powers" Meredith said.

"This is a good thing right?" Asked Everest.

"Sure, but we must be careful, the gems could have powers that I don't know" said Meredith.

"How can we control the gems? We have to pronounce a magic words?" Chase asked.

"It is not necessary. The gems don't respond to voice commands, if you want to control them have to do with your mind"

"Our mind? So if I want to generate, uhm I don't know, a shield I just think shield?" Chase asked

"Yes, but remember that the gems generate a power much stronger if they work together. To get a good result you have to work as if you were just a single pup, your minds must work together"

The three pups began in training, Zuma was left, Everest was right and Chase was in the middle.

"Ok, are you ready? I'll count to three. You will have to concentrate to create a shield" Meredith said

"All right" they said.

"Well ... 1, 2, 3 now!" Chase, Zuma and Everest focused, trying to create a shield. Their gems began to shine. But after a few seconds the light disappeared.

"Why nothing happened?" Asked Zuma.

"Don't worry, it is normal that at first nothing happens" Meredith said.

"What can we do?" Asked Chase. "

The only thing you can do is try again" she said, smiling.

"Come on pups, you can do it" said Ryder while Marshall, Skye, Rocky and Rubble cheered.

"They are right, we can do it, together" said Everest.

The three pups were concentrated. Their gems began to shine again. After a few seconds, he began to appear a shield that surrounded the three pups.

"It works" said Meredith.

"Wow. It's amazing" said Rocky.

After a minute the shield disappeared. Chase, Zuma and Everest stared "

We did it!" Zuma said happily. The three began to howl.

"You were very good. Try again, but this time try to create a shield more resistant. It is important that nothing and nobody can penetrate the shield that you will create" Meredith said.

The three pups nodded, gems began to shine again, but their light was more intense. The second shield is generated was much larger and much brighter.

"Look!" Said Rubble.

"They managed to increase the power of their shield. Their parents would be very proud" said Meredith doing a sad smile.

After a few minutes the shield disappeared. Zuma lay on the grass while Chase and Everest sat. All three were out of breath.

"It is difficult to use these gems" said Zuma.

"You're right" Chase said.

"Are you okay?" asked Ryder approaching.

"We are fine, but we are tired" said Everest.

"I think we can take a break. You were really good" said Meredith.

"Ryder, we can have some water?" Asked Zuma.

"Certainly" after a few seconds Ryder took three bowls with fresh water.

Chase, Zuma and Everest began to drink while the other pups were looking at them.

"Those gems are really cool" said Marshall.

"And they are also very beautiful. I can't wait to see what else they can do" said Skye doing a backflip.

While the pups were resting Meredith, Jake and Ryder were talking near the entrance of the lookout.

"Ryder, I wanted to thank you for taking care of them all this time, for giving them a new life" she said, Ryder looking at Meredith.

"No problem, they are part of my family now. If only I had known of their past ... I would have done more for them" said Ryder.

"You have done so much for them, they are so young, they don't deserve to have to face such danger. But I fear that our enemy will not stop at nothing to take revenge" said Meredith.

"But how can you be so sure that he will come back? Well ... and if he could not come back ... and if he died" Jake said.

"Adalar is not dead. Three years ago the gems have weakened him. Their parents have sacrificed their lives for them. With their sacrifice the gems have activated a very ancient power, a power that has saved us from certain death. Nobody survived if Adalar decided to kill him. Anyway ... the gems had advised me. Over the last few months began to shine more and more often. I realized that it was time, Adalar was returning to power, how he can do it I don't know. One thing is certain, until Adalar lives ... none of us are safe" said Meredith.

The pups had finished drinking, then a small bunny approached them "Aww look at that beautiful bunny" Skye said, she loved the bunnyes.

"Wow, he's a really cute bunny" said Everest.

Suddenly the gem on the Everest's collar began to shine and before she knew it a ray of light came out of the azure gem and hit Marshall in the chest knocking him to two meters away.

"Oh no!" Said Zuma.

The pups came to Marshall, soon arrived Meredith, Ryder and Jake, too. The Dalmatian was hidden by a strange azure cloud.

"Marshall are you okay?" Asked Ryder.

"Marshall! I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you" said frightened Everest.

"Don't worry, I'm fine" said the Dalmatian but his voice was very acute.

"Hey, why do I have this voice?" He asked.

When the azure haze disappeared Dalmatian there was no sign, in its place was a bunny with white fur with black spots and blue eyes.

"Marshall?" Said Rocky.

"Why do you look at me? And why are you all so high? And why I have this voice?" asked Marshall who was beginning to worry.

The pups looked at each other at and after a few seconds they laughed uncontrollably.

"Hahahaha, you should see your face" Chase said with tears in his eyes.

"Dude, you're really cute as bunny" comment Zuma.

"Bunny? What are you talking about?! Someone could explain to me what's going on?!" shouted Marshall, but his voice was so acute that made him even more ridiculous.

"Hahaha, don't overheat or is likely to become a roast bunny" Rocky said, laughing.

"Why do you take me around?" Asked Marshall.

Meredith took a mirror from her purse. "Here, look" she said.

Marshall looked at the mirror and saw a black and white bunny with blue eyes. "Wow, what a beautiful picture, is it your bunny?" Asked Marshall.

The others pups laughed even harder, trying to hold back tears.

Ryder also could not help "Marshall, that is a mirror" said the young leader.

"A mirror. Wait ... **I BECAME A RABBIT?!** " shouted Marshall.

"Well, look on the bright side you're really sweet" said laughing Rubble.

"It seems that the gems have a new power. This is a beautiful thing" Meredith said

"NO IT ISN'T A GOOD THING, THIS IS A TRAGEDY ! LET ME GO BACK AS I WAS! LET ME GO BACK AS I WAS NOW!" yelled Marshall.

"Wow Marshall I've never seen you so angry" said Zuma.

"Please! I will not stay inside the body of a bunny" said the Dalmatian.

"How do we get he back a dog?" Chase asked, wiping his tears.

"The answer is in your collars" Meredith said.

"I understand" said Everest. The husky approached Marshall and closed his eyes. The gem on her collar began to shine a beam of azure light hit Marshall again. When the azure cloud disappeared Marshall had returned to normal.

"Uff, thanks for letting me come back a dog" said Marshall.

"No problem. I'm sorry if I made you become a bunny" said Everest.

"Don't worry" said Marshall smiling.

"I would do it again" whispered Zuma. The others laughed. "

So the gems have a new power huh?" Jake said.

"Yes, this could be an advantage" said Meredith.

"What is the next magic that we need to learn?" Chase asked.

"Your gems can generate a powerful beam of light. Try to hit that rock over there" Meredith said, pointing to a large boulder near the cliff.

Chase, Zuma and Everest began in training.

"We can do it" Chase said.

Their gems lit up, suddenly the rock was hit by three rays of light one blue, one orange and one azure. The rock was shattered into small pieces.

"Wow!" Said Rubble "Unbelievable"

"You know you check the gems better than anyone in the history of the Order. Your bond of friendship is making a difference" said Meredith.

The pups were howling with joy, but suddenly there was a roar

"What was that?" Asked Rubble.

Meredith, Ryder, Jake and the pups looking at the horizon. In the distance a swarm of strange creatures approaching the city.

"Oh no" Meredith said.

"W-what are they?" asked Skye terrified.

"Demons" Meredith said. "Those are the Adalar's demons" everyone was shocked.

"What?! But we are not ready!" Shouted Zuma.

"No! You are ready. Ryder leads the other pups in the lookout" Meredith said.

"No, no, we want to help you" Rocky said with determination.

"Not now, your lives are in danger. Ryder, leads them in the building" Meredith ordered.

Ryder didn't know what to do but he trusted Meredith

"C'mon pups we must go, Jake come with us" said Ryder.

"But, we want to help" said Marshall.

"Come in, this is an order" said Ryder. Marshall, Skye, Rubble and Rocky watched their friends.

"Go into the lookout" said Chase.

After a moment's hesitation they followed Ryder and Jake inside the building.

"Meredith, you should go too" said Zuma. She knelt and embraced them.

"I will not leave, this is our battle. We will fight together"

 **A / N: Well, this was the sixth chapter I hope you enjoy. As always if you have any doubts, questions, opinion, write a comment or PM me.**


	7. FIRE AND FLAMES

**CHAPTER 7: FIRE AND FLAMES.**

 **A/N: surprise! I wrote another chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

Ryder and Jake entered in the lookout along with Marshall, Rubble, Rocky and Skye. The pups were very scared and they were worried about their friends. Ryder also was afraid of course, but he had to look strong. "Don't worry, everything will be fine" said Ryder.

"I hope that Chase, Zuma and Everest will defeat these creatures" said Marshall.

"Of course they do, you need not fear" said Ryder. Then the young leader turned and looked at the glass entrance of the building.

"Do you think they are ready?" Jake asked. "I hope so" said Ryder.

Meanwhile, in the garden in front of the lookout Meredith and the pups watched the swarm of demons approaching. "Meredith, what do we do?" Asked Zuma.

"Put yourself in training, when they are close enough you need to create a shield powerful enough to drive them away" said Meredith.

"And what do you do?" asked worriedly Everest.

Meredith opened her bag and took out a large dagger, the hilt was gold with a large ruby red, the silver blade was 20 cm long. "This dagger is very old, it was a relic of our family ... and that's all I have left of my father. In these three years I trained to use this dagger, I'm ready to fight" Meredith said with determination.

"They're coming" Chase said.

"Well, get ready ... and good luck" said Meredith. "Good luck to you too"

"Are you ready?" Chase asked, Zuma and Everest nodded.

The demons began to fly high in the sky, a few seconds after they went on to beat the three pups, they were so numerous that they managed to cover the sunlight. Chase decided to wait, "Um, Chase?" Said Zuma.

"Stop, stand still" said the german shepherd.

The demons were a few hundred meters from them and is getting closer and closer "Chase?" Said Everest

"Not yet, not yet" said the pup.

The demons were less than 30 meters from them "CHASE!" Shouted Zuma and Everest at the same time.

"Now!" Chase shouted. The gems on their collars shone at that moment appeared a protective shield around them

The demons collided with the wall of the shield but they could not cross it. "It works" said Zuma.

Meanwhile, some demons were heading Meredith. She grabbed his dagger and began to fight against them. The girl did some incredible stunts, every demon that was hit disappeared.

"Look, they are winning" said Skye,

"Those creatures are not strong enough to defeat the gems" said Rocky.

"Come on, let them go home!" Chase said. All three were concentrated to focus energy on the shield. After a few seconds there was a flash and the walls of the shield exploded destroying all demons neighbors. When the dust disappeared demons before them were gone.

The three pups were breathing slowly. "We did it!" Said Everest.

Ryder, Jake and the other pups ran toward them. "Guys, you've been great" said Rocky.

"Absolutely fantastic!" said Skye.

"Hey, where's Meredith?" Jake asked.

Everyone turned and gasped. Meredith was still fighting against a group of demons, her skill was incredible, one by one, the demons were slain and disappeared.

"How do she make those moves with those shoes?" Asked Rocky.

At that moment Meredith instead incredible somersault and destroyed the last demon. "Well, that was easy" she said.

After putting away the dagger she noticed that everyone looked at her. "Why do you look at me?" she asked.

Ryder and the pups ran towards her "Wow Meredith you were amazing, where did you learn those moves?" asked Ryder.

"Well, over the years I trained, I would say that the result is good" said Meredith. "Um, Is Jake okay?" she asked.

Everyone turned, Jake stood motionless, still had an open mouth "I think so, he just amazed" said Ryder.

Marshall looked at the sky and saw that there was still a group of demons flying in circles. "Oh no, there are still" he said terrified.

They were about 20, were flying over the bridge "Those? Don't worry about them, now we destroy them" Chase said.

But suddenly the demons started to collide with each other.

"What are they doing?!"asked Rubble backing.

In that time they created a large fireball, was shaped like a large eye, one eye completely engulfed in flames, the center appeared a shadow. It was hard to see what it was since it was surrounded by flames, but Meredith could see two eyes, yellow and orange.

"Adalar" she said.

Ryder, Jake and the pups eyes widened. This was the man who had killed the royal family. "I think it's too early to celebrate" said Meredith.

"Zuma, Everest come with me" Chase said, the three pups began in training, their gems glittered.

"No wait, you can't ..." Meredith could not finish her sentence because the gems came three rays of light hit the big fiery eye.

Due to the large amount of energy generated is a strong wind.

"You destroyed our family and we will have our revenge!" Chase yelled. But the three rays of light were absorbed by the flames

"What! What's going on?!" shouted Zuma.

Suddenly the shadow inside the fiery eye began to speak "Stupid Empire's lees, your little colored stones can't compete with my unlimited power!"

From the flames came the three rays of light were absorbed and struck the three pups ù

"Oh no!" shouted Skye.

While others were helping Chase, Zuma and Everest the shadow inside the fiery eye began to change shape "Revenge?! Revenge?! I will show you… **REVENGE**!" shouted Adalar.

The fire was gone and a large creature began to fly in the sky. It was a dragon, 20 meters long and up 5. The dragon began to fall swoop toward them.

"M-Meredith, what do we do?" Asked Zuma terrified.

"Run" she whispered, "Run! Now!"

Without thinking twice all started running. The dragon roared, and from his mouth came out of the fire. The fire struck the second floor of the lookout causing it to explode.

"No our lookout" cried Rubble.

"Rubble come! There is no time!" shouted Ryder.

"I thought that Adalar were a person not a dragon!" shouted Skye.

"Adalar is a person, he is using his power to control the dragon, thanks to his ring he can create any creature" said Meredith running.

"We have to stop him!" shouted Everest.

The dragon landed in front of them. Everyone stopped and looked at the creature. "You fought with value. It is unfortunate that your friends will have to die because of you" said the dragon.

The great beast was preparing to breathe fire "Run away!" yelled Ryder.

Everyone began to run in different directions "Death, little pups! You will know the terrible ... **DEATH**!" said the dragon making fire out of his mouth.

Skye, Jake and Rocky had to throw themself to the ground, fortunately the flames didn't hit them.

Zuma was running toward a tree, the dragon waved its tail and struck the labrador, knocking him to the ground. "Zuma!" Chase yelled.

Zuma opened his eyes and saw the dragon that was approaching. The pup tried to use the power of his gem, a ray of orange light struck the dragon's face without a scratch.

"You can't beat me, Zuma" said the dragon.

Zuma began to back away, shaking like a leaf, _I must be strong, I must be strong_ , thought Zuma in his head.

Adalar could kill him immediately, but he wanted to make him suffer "It is really a waste to use my powers to kill you. I must admit that Chase and Everest are good to use those gems. But you ... you were always the weakest" said the dragon.

"Chase is a born leader, just like his father. It is he who tells you what kind of powers use, didn't he? But you ... you are nothing!" Zuma felt strange, those words were like blades that pierced his heart.

"You were ashamed of your parents!" said the dragon.

"You're lying! My parents loved me!" shouted Zuma.

"Oh really? This is what you've been told" said the dragon, Adalar was manipulating the feelings of the pup.

"Do you really think your parents loved you? You were not simply a means to an end" said the dragon.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Zuma.

"Do you really would know the truth? Well here's the answer: your parents didn't love you. They had only needed a son to join in the Order. Chase and Everest ... they were worthy to enter in the Order. But when you were born, your parents have quickly realized that their son was a loser" he said, pausing "I bet they're turning in them grave knowing that their child doesn't even speak properly"

Zuma's eyes were filling of tears. "They would wait for the birth of another child ... and then they would abandon you" the dragon said.

"N-no. You're lying" said Zuma crying.

"But it does not matter. Get ready, because you ask them in person" the dragon was preparing to breathe fire on Zuma.

"Zuma run!" shouted Ryder.

But he didn't move "I was right, my parents hated me" he thought in his mind. Zuma decided to accept his fate.

The dragon had come out of his mouth fire. "Zuma !" Chase shouted, stepping between the pup and the dragon, that's when Chase and Zuma were engulfed in flames.

"Nooo!" screamed Meredith crying.

"Chase, Zuma ..." said Ryder kneeling, the tears flowed from his eyes.

Smoke and flames rose at the point where there were the two pups. The dragon turned to the others "Now, you are next" he said, laughing.

"Don't move!" A voice said behind him. The dragon turned to see Chase and Zuma still alive, protected by a blue shield.

"They're alive!" Jake said

"What ?!" shouted the dragon.

"Don't ever try to kill my brother!" screamed Chase.

By his gem came out a powerful beam of blue light that hit the dragon in the chest, pushing him a few meters away. Where he had been hit there was a big hole. The dragon flew in the sky, screaming and roaring, after a few seconds of agony the beast disappeared.

Chase turned to Zuma, the labrador had tears in his eyes "Zuma, are you okay?" Chase asked.

Zuma looked into his eyes and then ran into the forest

"Zuma, wait" said the german shepherd.

"Chase, let he go" said Ryder stroking the pup's head. Chase nodded as he watched Zuma leave.

"Oh no, our lookout is destroyed" said Rocky whimpering.

"Ryder, I'm very sorry" Meredith said.

"Don't worry" said Ryder.

"Adalar ... do you killed him?" asked Skye.

Meredith sighed, "No ... I'm afraid that we have angered him"

 **Meanwhile in England ...**

"Nooooooo ! They destroyed my dragon!" Adalar pointed the ring against a large rock, there was a glow and the rock became sand.

"How did William's son defeat my dragon alone?!"

"My Lord, let me be to kill the pups, it would be an honor if you entrusted me this assignment" said the man who was with him .

Adalar raised his right hand, that's when the man began to fluctuate, he could not breathe, as if an invisible hand crushing the throat.

"You don't have to do anything! **I MUST KILL THOSE PUPS! IT IS UP TO ME**! Do you understand?" Asked Adalar.

"Y-yes, sir ..." said the man, trying to breathe.

Adalar dropped him to the ground. "Well, let them enjoy their moment of glory. But soon I will come in their mind ... where they can't escape"

 **A / N: Adalar obviously in this chapter has always remained in England, he controlled the demons and his dragon from distance.**


	8. BROTHERS

**CHAPTER 8: BROTHERS**

 **A / N: Sorry I made a mistake with the computer, so this is the new chapter.**

 **Now I answer to a question: Okay cat, I'll do a few scenes MarshallxSkye but nothing special. I'm sorry but I had not planned to put two couples in this story, however, I will write a few scenes.**

Ryder came in the lookout to survey the damage. "Hey Ryder" said Rocky and Rubble approaching him. "Hi pups"

"Then ... the damage is serious?" Asked Rocky.

"Well, the second floor is destroyed, but fortunately the first floor is still intact" said the young leader.

"Ryder ... I'm afraid" said Rubble, Ryder turned and looked at him "I'm afraid that this is too great challenge for us. Zuma and Chase have almost died, we all nearly died. I fear that this is a battle we can't win" said the bulldog.

Ryder knelt and stroked the pup on the head "I understand you, I'm afraid too... but we are the Paw Patrol" he said, smiling.

"He's right. Remember? No job is to big, no pups is to small" Rocky said wagging his tail.

"And then I thought that Super Rubble was not afraid of anything" said Ryder.

Rubble looked at him "You're right, thanks Ryder" he said, licking his cheek.

Meanwhile, in the garden Marshall and Skye were watching the sea. "I'm worried about Zuma, it's been two hours and still he has not returned" said Skye.

Marshall looked at her "Don't worry, I'm sure that Zuma will be back soon, I think he just needed to be alone" said Marshall.

"Do you think Chase, Zuma and Everest will defeat Adalar?" asked Skye.

"I don't know. Obviously I hope for them to win ... but it will not be easy, today they fought against his dragon, have almost died, what will happen when they have to deal with he personally?" said the Dalmatian.

The two remained silent for a minute, then Skye spoke "Can I tell you something?" she asked.

"Sure" replied the Dalmatian.

"I hope you don't offend ... but you were very cute when Everest has turned you into a bunny" said Skye. Marshall laughed, blushing a bit.

"I'm very sorry for your lookout" Meredith said.

"Don't worry, we get it fixed. We just have to find the money" said Ryder.

At that moment arrived Chase "Ryder, Zuma is back?" Asked the pup.

"No sorry Chase" said Ryder.

"It's been two hours, can I go look for him? I'm worried about him" said the german shepherd.

"Of course, find him and bring him here" said Ryder. Chase ran out from the lookout and headed for the forest.

"Where are you going?" asked Everest approaching him.

"I'm going to find Zuma, I'm worried" said Chase. "Can I come with you?" Asked Everest. "Sure"

Chase began to walk in the forest, sniffing the air to capture the smell of Zuma. The minutes passed, but there was no trace of the labrador. "Where are you? Where are you?" he thought in his head. After 20 minutes of searching Chase was able to sniff out a trail. "It's his smell. He went this way"

Chase and Everest began to run. After a few minutes they found a meadow without trees. Zuma was near the cliff, watching the setting sun.

"Zuma, why don't you come back?" Chase asked approaching.

The Labrador had tears falling from his eyes. "Zuma? Are you okay?" asked Everest.

"Go away. I want to stay alone" said Zuma.

"No, you've been alone for two hours. Now we speak" Chase said, sitting down.

"And what you want to talk? The fact that my parents hated me?! That I'm weak?!" shouted Zuma still looking at the sun.

Chase and Everest stared "Why do you say these things? Your parents loved you, what said Adalar are not true and you know it" Chase said.

"No! No I don't know, and you don't know it too! Maybe Adalar lied, maybe he was right. I don't know and I'll never know!" yelled the labrador.

"Um, Chase, maybe we should leave him alone for a few minutes" whispered Everest.

"Your parents loved you, this is the truth! And you aren't weak do you understand?!" shouted Chase.

"It's easy for you to say, you were always the best in everything" said Zuma.

"C'mon friend, we must go home, Ryder is worried about you, I'm worried about you" Chase said.

"Why are you worried about me? You're not my father" said Zuma.

"No, but I'm your brother and ..." Chase was interrupted.

" **NO**! Stop it!" shouted Zuma turning. "You and me aren't brothers, stop to say it!" Everest was shocked, Zuma had always remained calm in any situation, she had never seen him so angry . " **You're not my brother, you'll never be my brother because** **WE HAVEN'T THE SAME BLOOD!** " shouted Zuma crying.

The german shepherd stood motionless for a few minutes, then slowly he walked to the labrador. Zuma began to back away until he realized he was on the edge of the cliff.

Chase paused and looked into Zuma's eyes "Give me your paw" Chase said.

"W-why?" asked the labrador.

"Give me... your paw"

Zuma after a few seconds of hesitation, reached out his right paw.

"Do you trust me?" Chase asked.

Zuma looked "Chase, what are you ..."

"I asked you if you trust me" said the German Shepherd seriously.

The labrador closed his eyes "Yes" he replied.

Chase used a claw of his right paw to make a small wound on the Zuma's paw, by the wound was coming out a little blood "AH! Why did you do that?" asked Zuma.

Chase did the same on his right paw. After a moment he put his paw on Zuma's paw, he looked at him. "Well, now we're blood brothers. You have my blood inside you and I have your blood inside me" Chase said looking into his eyes.

The two remained silent for a few seconds, then Zuma hugged Chase and started to cry. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" said Zuma crying.

"It's all right" Chase said, he could feel the tears streaming down his friend that wet his fur.

"I have been persuaded by his words" Meanwhile Everest watching the scene in silence, trying to hold back tears.

"Zuma look at me" the labrador looked into his eyes.

"Our parents loved us, gave their lives for us. Whatever that monster told you is false. You can be anything ... but surely you are not weak" Chase said.

Zuma looked at him, tears streaming down her cheeks, "Do you really want to be my brother?" asked Zuma.

"Only if you want it too" said the german shepherd.

Zuma smiled "Nothing would make me happier" he said.

"Then, brothers?" Chase asked, raising his right paw

"Brothers" Zuma said putting his paw on the shepherd.

"And anyway, I'm not the best at everything, you swim a lot better than me. And in the last final of Pup Pup Boogie you beat me. Come on, let's go home" Chase said.

Chase, Zuma and Everest returned to the lookout. "Zuma, I'm happy to see you" said Ryder, stroking his head.

"I'm sorry Ryder" said Zuma lowering the head.

"Don't worry" said Ryder.

"Hey Zuma, do you want to play Pup Pup Boogie?" asked Skye. "Sure"

Meanwhile, Chase and Everest had been in the garden. "What you did was very nice" said Everest.

"I didn't do anything special" he said.

"You are wrong. Is it not the first time that you act like a brother didn't you?" asked Everest. "Skye told me all about what you did for her"

"Well, once I helped Rocky overcome his fear of water ... didn't work out. And Marshall always told me that he felt guilty, every day when we enter in the elevator he always on us because of his clumsiness, he felt like an idiot" Chase said

"And what did you say?" asked Everest.

"I told him that we love him for what he is, and that he should not ever change. Without him in the team there would be such a bore"

"It's amazing what you do" Chase began to blush.

"I believe that the other pups have ever seen you as a big brother, I think you're an example for them" said Everest.

Chase looked at her "If I'm a brother for them, for you what am I?" he asked.

She looked at him "I answer immediately" said Everest, the two began to approach closing their eyes, they were just a few centimeters from each other.

"Hey lovebirds"

Chase and Everest stopped immediately blushing deeply.

"If you're done, dinner is ready" Rocky said rolling his eyes.

"We have to go" Chase said, standing up.

"Wait" Everest came and licked his cheek, he blushed even more. "Well, now we can go" said Everest running towards the entrance of the lookout.

Chase touched his cheek with his paw. After a few seconds he began to walk toward the building smiling.

 **A / N: for fans of MarshallxSkye don't worry, there will be more scenes in the next chapters, but I want to remember that in this story the main couple is ChasexEverest. Y** **ou may have noticed that I have divided the chapters in dialogue and not in sections, I think it's easier to read and less tiring for the eyes. Continue to write comments, also if you have some suggestions.**

 **I have a quetion for you: I have a problem with my profile. I can't see how many people read my stories because in the "Views" there is an abbreviation N/A and when I clik on the traffic graph it tell me that there is an Error Type 1. I** **s a week that I have this problem. I sent an email to the support** **team but nobody answered. Some of you have had the same problem? Let me know with a comment or PM me.**


	9. A NEW MAGIC

**CHAPTER 9: A NEW MAGIC**

"Are you ready?" Meredith asked.

"Ready" answered the three pups. In front of them there were three different objects: a ball, a bone and a stone.

"Well, you can start"

Chase, Zuma and Everest were focused on the objects in front of them, their gems began to shine. The three objects began to rise from the ground, but a few seconds later fell to the ground while the light of the gems disappeared.

Chase sighed "It is the sixth time that we try. Why can't we lift those objects?"

"This is a very complex magic, it might take some time before you are able to master it properly" said Meredith patting Chase on the head.

"So now what do we do?" asked Zuma.

"You worked hard today, go play" she said.

"Hey, we could play Pup Pup Boogie" suggested Everest.

"Good idea" Chase said. The three pups made their way to the lookout. Meredith smiled.

"Hey Meredith" the girl turned to see Jake approaching her.

"Hi Jake" she said, smiling.

"I brought you a cup of tea" Jake handed her a cup of hot tea.

"Thank you, you have been very kind" Jake blushed slightly.

"Uhm, do you want to go for a walk?" Jake asked

"Sure" said Meredith.

Meanwhile, Chase and Zuma were playing Pup Pup Boggie while Everest watched them eating dog biscuits.

"Get ready to lose brother" Zuma said

"Sure, and you prepare handkerchiefs because you will need when you will see my score" said Chase.

"Guys, it's just a game" said Everest laughing.

Meanwhile, Jake and Meredith were walking near the cliffs. "How long have you lived in this town?" Meredith asked.

"From all my life, I was born here. Adventure Bay has always been my home. My parents moved here many years ago, shortly after their marriage. My father loved the mountains and he decided to manage a ski run. When i was 18 I decided to run the business of my parents"

"And where are they now?" Meredith asked.

"They came back to Boston to enjoy their retirement. I run the company for 5 years now"Jake said.

"Can I ask you something?" Meredith asked

"Sure"

"Maybe when this is all over, you could teach me how to ski" she said.

"For me it will be a pleasure"

In the lookout Chase and Zuma had finished the game when came Marshall and Skye.

"So who won?" asked Skye.

"We don't know, the computer is calculating the scores" said Chase looking at the screen.

After a few seconds appeared scores "Wow, you are equal" said Marshall.

"Again? Well, maybe next time" said Zuma.

"Where is Rubble?" Asked Everest.

"Oh, he is sleeping in his puphouse" said Skye.

"Marshall are you okay? You look worried" said Everest approching him.

"Well, I'm worried"

"Why?" Asked Zuma.

"First I heard Ryder talking on the phone with his parents. Now they are traveling in Europe and come back in a month. He says that they don't have the money to repair the lookout" the Dalmatian lowered his head.

"Don't worry, you'll see that we will find a solution" said Skye rubbing his cheek, making him blush.

"Thanks Skye"

"Aww, you're so cute" said Everest

Meanwhile Jake and Meredith had stopped on the edge of the cliff.

"What will you do when you get back to England?" Jake asked.

"Honestly ... I don't know since all believe that I dead" said Meredith.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes. "Meredith ... I must tell you one thing" Jake said nervously.

"I'm listening"

Jake began scratching his head "Here, you see ... when I Saw you for the first time, I realized something ... I know we just met ..."

"Yes?" she asked looking at him

"And I know that you are a Princess but I ..."

"Yes?"

Jake was going to continue but suddenly there was a strange noise. The ground was crumbling and before they knew it, there was a landslide and Meredith began to fall from the cliff.

"Meredith No!" shouted Jake.

When he looked down from the cliff he saw the girl clinging to a large branch.

"Ehm, a little help" Meredith said doing her best to hang on to the branch.

"Don't worry, I call Ryder" Jake called Ryder with the telephone.

Ryder was checking his ATV thinking of a way to get enough money to repair the building when his paw pad began to ring. "Hello, Ryder here"

"Ryder is Jake, I really need your help"

"What happened?" Asked worried Ryder.

"Meredith and I were walking near the cliff when there was a landslide, Meredith is clinging to a branch, if we don't help her, she might fall into the water" Jake said.

"Don't worry Jake, the Paw Patrol will save her" Ryder contacted the pups "Paw Patrol, to the lookout"

"Ryder needs us"

"Don't worry, Ryder and the pups are coming" Jake said.

"Worry? Why should I worry? I'm just holding on to a branch of a high cliff a few hundred meters" Meredith said, trying not to look down, she didn't notice but the branch was breaking.

After a few minutes arrived Ryder and the pups."Fortunately you're there" Jake said.

"Don't worryJake, we'll save Meredith, no job is to big, no pup is to small"

"Um excuse me, I would not be rude, but I'm still suspended between life and death" said Meredith.

"Okay, Chase, I need your winch" said Ryder.

"I'm on it, winch" Chase took the winch and gave it to Ryder.

"Well, Meredith, you have to grasp this, then you will pull out" said Ryder.

The cable started down along the wall of the cliff. Meredith heard a strange noise and saw that the branch was breaking.

"Oh no, faster!" The cable was just a few meters from her. "I take it I take it" Meredith tried to grab the cord, but at that time the branch broke and she began to fall.

"HELPPPPP!" screamed Meredith.

"No! We must do something!" Shouted Jake.

"Everest, Zuma, do you think about what I think?" Chase asked

"We must use the gems" said Zuma.

The three puos focused, this time the magic had to work. Their gems began to shine, while Meredith saw the sea and the rocks sharp approaching more and more, she closed her eyes, waiting for the end. Passing the seconds but she had not yet hit the water. When she opened her eyes she saw floating in the air a few meters from the rocks. At that moment she began to climb the cliff and a few seconds later she was back on dry land.

"Meredith are you okay?" Asked Jake helping her up.

"Yes, it was terrible ... but yes ... I'm fine" she said, trying to breathe.

"Yes, we did it!" Everest said that along with Chase and Zuma began to howl. "The magic worked!"

Ryder, Jake, Meredith and the pups returned to the lookout. After dinner they decided to watch a movie. At 11.00 p.m. all went to bed. The pups gave themselves good night to each other. But for some of them it would not have been a good night.

 **Meanwhile in England ...**

Adalar watched the image before his eyes. In front of him there was a strange circle, with a board made of red vapor. In the circle there was the image of the three pups sleeping.

"Look at them my Lord, they are sleeping in their small kennels" said the man with the red and blue cloak.

"Oh, sweet dreams to you too, my little friends" Adalar said smiling "I will enter in your mind, where you can't escape me. This is a sleep from which none of you will awaken"

 **A / N: I know, short chapter. However if you have any questions, concerns, opinions please let me know.**


	10. DREAMS AND NIGHTMARES

**CHAPTER 10: DREAMS AND NIGHTMARES**

Chase opened his eyes slowly. When he was fully awake he realized that he was in a big garden, with dozens of colorful flowers scattered on the ground and large lush trees.

"Where are I?"

"Chase"

The german shepherd felt a familiar voice and turned "Zuma?"

Zuma approached Chase looking around "What happened? What is this place?" asked the labrador confused.

"I don't know" said Chase.

"Zuma? Chase? Are you?"

The two pups turned and saw Everest approaching them. "Where are we?" asked Everest.

"Good question" said Zuma.

"Finally you have arrived" the three pups saw a dalmatian who was walking toward them.

"Marshall?" said Everest.

"We've been waiting for you" Marshall smiling.

"We? Marshall what's going on? Where are we?" asked impatiently Chase.

"In paradise" answered quietly the Dalmatian.

"In paradise? Wait, we're dead?!" asked Zuma upset.

"Oh no, we aren't literally in paradise, I wanted to say this place is paradise. Come on, come with me, Ryder and the other pups are waiting for us" said Marshall heading toward a stand of trees.

Chase Zuma and Everest began to follow Marshall but he turned. "Maybe it's best if you get off the collars" he said, pointing their silver collars with the gems.

"Uhm, why?" asked Everest.

"They might ruin, let there" Marshall ordered. The three pups stared and broke away their collars leaving them in the grass.

"Well, now we can go, follow me" Marshall started walking and they followed him.

It was very late and it was raining, in the lookout everyone were sleeping, well, almost everyone. Meredith was still awake, unable to sleep.

"I have a strange feeling. Maybe a cup of hot tea will help me" Meredith got up from bed and walked to the kitchen, trying not to make noise began to prepare tea. When the drink was ready she drank it slowly "I needed it"

While drinking tea, Meredith looked out the window and noticed immediately that something was wrong, there were three objects on the ground, because of the rain she couldn't make out what they were so she taken an umbrella and she walked to the entrance of the lookout. When she emerged from the building the girl walked to the three objects, but was shocked when he realized what they were. "Oh no" Meredith knelt and saw the three collars with the gems, with a hand picked up the collar of Zuma. When she looked up she saw several footprints on the muddy ground, the footprints were heading for the forest.

"Meredith? What are you doing?" she turned and saw Ryder approaching her

"He entered in their minds!" she said scared "We have to find them" Meredith began to run toward the woods, dropping the umbrella.

"Meredith wait, what means that he entered in their minds?!" shouted Ryder but she didn't hear him. Ryder decided to follow her, he didn't know what all this meant, but he knew it was something very serious.

"Marshall, where are we going?" asked Everest.

"Don't worry, it's a very beautiful place" said Marshall kept walking.

"All this is very strange" whispered Chase.

After several minutes Marshall stopped in front of the large bushes. "Here we are" he said, smiling. Chase Zuma and Everest looked around.

"Sorry dude, we are where?" asked Zuma.

"Oh right, we have to overcome these bushes" the four friends went beyond the bushes, Chase Zuma and Everest gasped. In front of them there was a large pond with crystal clear water, fish of all kinds were swimming in the water.

"Wow, this place is wonderful" said Everest wagging his tail.

"Yessss!" shouted Marshall diving. "Jump, come and take a bath, the water is great" said Marshall starting to swim.

In the water there were Ryder and the other pups. "Come on pups, jump, come have fun with us" said Ryder inciting them to jump.

"That water looks so refreshing" said Zuma.

"Maybe we can allow ourselves a small bathroom" Chase said. The three pups started to walk to the edge of the pond.

Meredith and Ryder ran as fast as possible. "You see them?" asked Ryder, who was already out of breath.

"No" said Meredith.

The two stopped and looked around. Ryder suddenly saw the three pups in about a hundred meters from them, they were approaching the edge of the cliff, all three had their eyes closed and strangely they were smiling . "Oh no" said Ryder.

"We must stop them! Soon!" Meredith and Ryder ran for the pups hoping to make it in time, while they were getting closer to the cliff edge.

"Come on friends, jump" said Skye doing a backflip in the water.

Chase, Zuma and Everest were on the edge of the pond.

"We jump together?" Chase asked.

"Sure, we jump to the three" said Everest "One ..."

Meredith and Ryder ran faster and faster, their pups was on the edge of the cliff and were about to jump.

"Jump" said Rubble.

"Two ..." the three pups lowered their front legs, ready to jump in the water.

"Three ..."

But shortly before jumping they heard a voice. "Stop!" shouted Meredith, she and Ryder were very close.

The three pups looked around confused. "Have you heard?" Chase asked.

Suddenly the trees near them caught fire.

"What?!" shouted Zuma.

At that moment the water of the pond turned into lava, the other pups were transformed into demons and began to flew in circle.

"What's going on?!" shouted Everest.

Ryder also turned into a demon, a very big demon with yellow and orange eyes, with a powerful voice began to speak **"JUMP! FACE YOUR DESTINY!"**

Chase, Zuma and Everest felt strange, as if something obliging them to jump. Without being able to resist all three jumped.

"NO!" yelled Ryder.

Meredith reached out and took Everest, Ryder instead took Chase and Zuma keeping them close to his chest.

Seeing that all three had their eyes closed Ryder started yelling "Pups! Wake up! Now!" he shouted with all his voice.

The three pups opened their eyes and they saw that they were in the arms of their friends. They were out of breath, they didn't understand what had happened.

"What ... what happened?" Asked Zuma terrified.

"Don't worry, you're safe" said Meredith embracing Everest.

"Let's get them to the lookout" said Ryder.

After being back in the lookout the pups were wrapped in blankets, all three trembled with cold and fear. Ryder and Meredith were soaked but they decided to stay with them before changing their clothes.

"What happened?" Asked Everest.

"He entered in your minds" said Meredith.

"But ... it all seemed so real" Chase said.

"Tell me, what was the dream?" Meredith asked.

"Dream? I think it is more correct to call it a nightmar" said Zuma.

"There was a large garden with a pond, in the dream there were also other pups, and you too were there Ryder. You were in the water and you told us to jump. Then we heard Meredith's voice, at that time the pond water has become lava and you Ryder, you've turned into one of those hideous creatures and were telling us to jump" explain Everest.

"If Ryder and Meredith hadn't saved us ... there probably we wouldn't be here now" said Zuma.

"It's terrible" said Skye.

"Someone told you to take off the collars with the gems?" Meredith asked.

"Yes, it was Marshall, told us to leave them in the meadow before leading us to the pond" said Chase.

"Why this detail is important?" asked Rocky.

"It isn't simple magic. Enter in the mind of someone and get him to kill himself is only possible thanks to a curse, a powerful curse. The gems will protect you from these curses. You should NEVER, take off those collars, never" Meredith said putting collars on the three pups.

"Well, the important thing is that everyone is fine. It is very late, we have to go to bed" said Ryder yawning.

"Goodnight everyone" said the pups toward their puphouse.

"Ryder?"

The boy turned "Yes Chase?"

"Can we sleep here tonight?" Chase asked.

"Sure" said Ryder, strokking the pups on the head "Now you sleep, you need it" Ryder said before walking away.

Zuma was asleep, Chase took the blanket and put it over his brother, then he lays down beside him and fell asleep. Everest came up, kissed Chase on the forehead, then lay down next to the german shepherd and closed her eyes.

 **A / N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	11. THE DATE

**CHAPTER 11: THE DATE**

 **"RRRAAAAUGGHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOO!"**

In the sky there were lightning and thunder, the ground shook and had formed different craters, Adalar was furious, he turned to the man who was with him, "They have defeated me again, those stupids pups are still alive! All this is **IMPOSSIBLE**!"

"Um, my Lord ..." the man was interrupted.

"Silence" Adalar took a deep breath. "In return, we learned something" he said pausing.

"Uhm, what?" the man asked.

"I realized that I will have to kill those pups personally" said Adalar walking.

"But, my Lord ... you just recover your powers, those gems are a threat to you and ..."

Adalar turned "Don't tell me what I should or shouldn't do idiot, I know the risks!"

The man began to recede knowing that he had made a mistake to speak.

"But unlike me, those pups don't know that they are going to die. Their gems are very powerful ... but in direct conflict they can't compete with me. I will kill those pups ... once and for all"

* * *

Everest awoke slowly. After what had happened the night before she was glad that she had slept next to Chase, in the lookout. Know that Chase was beside her made her feel safe. After opening the eyes completely Everest was ready for breakfast. Zuma was still asleep but Chase was not there.

"He's probably already having breakfast" Everest headed for the kitchen where there were Jake and Meredith.

"Hi Everest" Meredith said.

"Hello everyone, someone saw Chase?" asked the husky.

Jake and Meredith stared with a slight smile. "Why do you smile?" asked Everest.

"Chase and Ryder came out early this morning" Jake said.

"A mission?" asked Everest.

"No, Ryder had to help Chase to prepare something. Do you want breakfast?" Meredith asked

"Yes please" Everest began to eat, after a few minutes came even Zuma.

"Hi dudes" he said, yawning.

"Hi Zuma, did you sleep well?" Meredith asked.

"Yes thanks. Um, where are Chase and Ryder?" asked the labrador

"Ryder must help Chase to prepare something" said Everest.

Zuma's eyes widened, "Oh, that thing" he said, smiling.

Everest turned and looked into his eyes, "What are you talking about?"

Behind her Jake and Meredith were gestures aimed at Zuma to tell him to shut up.

"So?" asked impatiently Everest.

"Ehm, I ... oh look, my breakfast ready" said Zuma closer to his bowl.

Everest seemed suspicious "Zuma ..." she said, drawing his attention, he feigned ignorance.

"Uhm Everest, can you go wake the others pups?" Meredith asked.

"Sure" the husky pulled away.

Zuma looked at Jake and Meredith who had his arms crossed. "I'm sorry, I didn't remember that it was today"

"Don't worry, but we have to keep it a secret until tonight" Meredith said.

After breakfast the pups went to play in the garden. The hours passed but Ryder and Chase hadn't returned, the strange thing was that the Chase's car and Ryder's ATV had been in the lookout. Were 5.30 p.m. Everest began to worry about

"Why have not returned yet? Where did they go?"

"Don't worry Everest, they will be back soon" Skye said, trying to reassure her.

"Yes, you'll see that the surprise that Chase has prepared you'll like a lot" said Marshall, Skye stepped his paw.

"Wait, you also know what they are doing?" asked Everest.

"Ehm, no, I mean ... oh look, there's Ryder" Marshall said, laughing nervously.

Everest turned to see Ryder approaching. "Ryder" said running up to him.

"Hi Everest"

"Where have you been? And where's Chase?"

"Chase is not here, but he asked me to write this for you" said Ryder delivering her a letter.

"What is this?" she asked.

"Read it, and you'll find out" said Ryder.

Everest read the letter:

 _Everest, you're a pup who loves adventure. Do you want to do a little adventure with me? Follow the directions to the letter and you will find a little surprise._

 _First destination: Katie's clinic._

"What does this mean?" asked Everest smiling .

"I believe that Chase wants to play a treasure hunt with you" said Ryder raising his arms.

"Cool, can I Ryder?" asked pleadingly Everest.

"Sure" said the young leader.

Everest immediately began walking toward the Katie's clinic, the first destination. She was very excited to know what Chase had planned. After a few minutes Everest entered in the clinic.

"Hi Katie" she said, smiling.

"Everest, I knew you'd come" Katie approaching her.

"What, you knew?" she asked confused.

"Certainly" Katie took Everest up

"Um, Katie, where are you taking me?" asked Everest.

"To take a hot bath, and a full spa treatment" said the young girl.

"A spa treatment?" asked Everest confused.

"Exactly"

Katie began to wash Everest with the best bubble bath she had. After she had washed and dried her, she cut nails of legs, she brushed the fur, washed her teeth and made a nice back rub.

"I'm in paradise" said Everest closing her eyes.

Katie chuckled "Well, we're done" she said.

"Thanks Katie, it was great" said Everest.

"It was a pleasure, this is for you" Katie handing to Everest a piece of paper.

"What is this?"

"This is the second destination" Katie put down.

Everest read what was written

 _Second destination: Mr. Porter's restaurant_

"This is a crazy thing ... I like crazy things" she said, laughing.

Everest left the clinic and headed for the restaurant. When she arrived at the restaurant Mr. Porter was waiting.

"Well come Everest. I have a little thing for you" he said upon entering the restaurant and taking a little cake.

"I did it with my hands, is a cake that dogs can digest, I hope you like it" he placing the plate with the kake on the floor.

"Mmmm, it looks delicious" Everest began to eat it. It tasted almost indescribable, a combination of so many feelings enclosed in a small cake. Everest licked his lips "It was ... I don't know what word to use to describe it" she said, smiling.

"Well, I'm happy. That's the third destination" said Mr. Porter handing her to another sheet.

Everest smiled as she read.

 _Third destination: the pier_

"Thanks for everything, Mr. Porter" said Everest heading towards the pier.

When she got to the pier Captain Turbot approached her. "Hello Everest, you're ready for a little cruise?" he asked.

"A cruise? Really?" Everest's eyes were shining.

"Come on, get on board" said Captain Turbot urging her to get into his boat.

Everest climbed the Flounder.

"You can sit there" Captain Turbot pointed to a soft purple pillow.

Everest sat down on the pillow. After a few seconds the boat began to sail "Uhm, Captain Turbot, where are we going?" asked Everest

"You'll see, it's definitely a place that you've never seen"

While the Flauder receded from Adventure Bay Everest couldn't help but watch the setting sun. After 20 minutes they approached the pier of a small island, an island that Everest had never seen. Captain Turbot moored the boat in the pier.

"Well, see that cave, come and go always straight" he said, pointing to the entrance of a small cave.

Everest got out of the boat and headed for the cave, after a moment's hesitation she began to walk. The cave was not very big but it was long, Everest could feel the drops of water falling from the ceiling hit the rocks. Then she began to see the exit of the cave, near the exit there was a man who was waiting for her, he wore an elegant black tuxedo, his right arm was holding a napkin as a waiter.

"François? Are you?" she asked.

"Well come Everest" said François bowing.

"Why are you dressed as a waiter?" asked Everest.

"Well, because I am your waiter for tonight" he said. "Now come with me. Is there someone who wants to see you"

When Everest came out of the cave she was speechless. There was a large lawn surrounded by lush trees and a small lake, on the ground there were hundreds of white petunias, her favorite flower. At the center of the large garden there were two blue pillows and a white tablecloth. On the ground they were placed dozens of scented candles that lit up the environment.

"Come with me" said Francois.

Everest approached the tablecloth and sat on one of the pillows. When she was sitting heard a familiar voice.

"I'm glad you came"

From the bushes came a German shepherd, wearing a white shirt with a blue jacket and a black bow tie. Chase sat on the second pillow, just in front of Everest, she didn't know what to say.

"Well, I'll arrive with your dinner soon" said François away.

"You ... do you did all this ... for me?" asked Everest.

"Well, we almost died twice these days so I thought I'd bring our relationship to a new level. So, do you like?" Chase asked.

Everest was holding back the tears "If I like? No one has ever done a similar thing for me. I am speechless. All this is fantastic ... you are fantastic" she said smiling.

François arrived with a tray where there were two porcelain bowls with dog food and two crystal bowls with water.

François positioned bowls on the tablecloth "Bon appétit" he said before walking away.

Chase and Everest began to eat.

"I know, maybe it's a bit too much" said Chase.

"What are you talking about?" asked Everest looking at him.

"Well, candles, crystal bowls... maybe it was better for something simpler" Chase closed his eyes.

"Chase look at me" he looked at her.

"What you did ... is indescribable, is the best thing that ever happened to me and I would not change anything of this evening, anything" said Everest smiling. Chase smiled and the two continued eating.

When they were done Chase took off his blue jacket and brought Everest on the other side of the island. The two sat down on the sand and watched the stars.

"I still can't believe what you did" said Everest.

"I didn't everything myself, the idea was mine, but Ryder has helped me to organize the evening. In fact, all have helped me. You too" Chase said, Everest looked at him

"I? I haven't done anything" she said, laughing.

"It is not true, you are the reason for all this. You have won my heart" Chase blushing.

After a few seconds Everest approached Chase and kissed him on the lips. It was a long and passionate kiss, a kiss that showed their great love. At that moment, time stood still for both. The two pups were kissing deeply, sharing that special moment, the sound of the leaves, the waves crashing on the beach, the wind that affects their fur, none of this mattered to them, the important thing was to be together. As they kissed Everest lay back while Chase was on top of her, they could feel the warmth of their fur. The German shepherd was ready to move to the next level, he was ready do make that night unforgettable.

But as they kissed Everest stopped and looked at him.

"Wait" she said.

"What wrong?" Chase asked.

Then Everest began to shed a few tears.

"Hey, you are crying" Chase moved and sat down, Everest did the same.

"I'm sorry ... I'm so sorry Chase" said starting to cry. "You ... you've organized all this for me ... and I have ruined our evening"

Chase began to speak calmly "Why do you say that? You have not ruined anything"

"Instead yes. I love you Chase, I love you like no other I have ever loved anyone ... I wanted to make this unforgettable moment ... it's the least I could do ... but I'm not ready ... I'm not ready for this ... I'm sorry"

Everest turned around and started running towards a rock that jutted over the sea. She sat there and started crying silently.

Chase slowly began to walk toward her. When he reached the boulder he sat down, he was at least a meter away from her.

"Chase ... Please don't hate me ... I'm so sorry" said Everest crying. She expected that the German shepherd scream or rebuke. But instead Chase began singing, when Everest heard his voice she turned

(Chase)

 _On the wind, cross the sea,_

 _Hear this song and remeeembeeer_

(Chase and Everest)

 _Soon you'll be, home with me_

 _Once upon a Deceeembeeer._

When they finished singing the short song they stared into their eyes. Chase came up and kissed her. After a few seconds the two parted.

"No metter if you're not ready for this. The only thing that interest me is that you and I are together. I love you Everest, I love you and I will always love you. Don't forget it" Chase said smiling.

Everest also smiled

"I love you too"

 **A / N: This was a chapter that I wanted to do since I started writing this story, did you like it, it was pretty romantic?. Questions, doubts, opinions are always accepted.**


	12. THIS ISN'T YOUR BATTLE

**CHAPTER 12: THIS ISN'T YOUR BATTLE**

After spending the night in the island Chase and Everest were brought to Adventure Bay by Captain Turbot. The other pups were obviously curious about how things had gone during their evening, but they decided to congratulate with them without asking too many questions. But there were two pups instead wanted to know the smallest details, they wanted to know if had happened to something"special"

Skye and Everest were inside the lookout.

"So, how was your night?" asked Skye.

"It was great, I didn't think that Chase could be so romantic. We ate by candlelight, we went on the beach and watched the stars" said Everest with dreamy eyes.

"Sure, and then what?" asked Skye smiling.

"And then what?"

"Well, I was wondering if you have done ..."

Everest began to blush deeply. "No! We have not ... and anyway none of your business!" said Everest frowning.

"Oh come on, I'm just curious, you're pregnant?" Skye asked, laughing.

"Stop it! We haven't done anything ... I mean ..." Everest was silent and lowered her head.

Skye was beginning to feel guilty. "I... I'm sorry, I didn't want to upset you Everest, I should not ask certain things, I'm a bad friend" she said, closing her eyes.

"No Skye, you're a fantastic friend, it's just that ... I wasn't ready" admitted Everest.

"What are you talking?" asked Skye.

"I believe that Chase wanted to ... bring our relationship to a whole new level. And I liked it at first. But I was not ready, I wanted to be spontaneous and share the moment with him ... but I'm not ready for this" Everest sighed "Chase told me that I shouldn't worry, but I feel like I let him down, I feel guilty"

Skye put her paw on the Everest's shoulder "Don't worry, you should not feel guilty about it. Now maybe you're not ready, but one day you will be" Skye said in a soothing voice.

Everest smiled "Thanks"

In the meantime Chase was trying to sleep in his puphouse, a difficult thing as a Dalmatian continued to question him.

"So? How did it go? What have you done? Will you become parents?" asked Marshall with his innocent look.

"For the last time Marshall, we ate together, we looked at the stars and we kissed, end of story, now, good night" Chase closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

"That's all? You didn't do that?" asked the Dalmatian, Chase blushed. "Ooohh you're blushing! This means that you did something! Why didn't you say anything? It's because you didn't like it? Have you done something wrong?" Marshall continued to ask questions

"Stop! We didn't do anything! Please Marshall, I will not talk about it now, I'm tired, I just want to sleep" Chase said, rolling his eyes but the Dalmatian didn't move, Chase sighed "If you must know, we have not done anything because Ev ... I mean we ... we aren't ready, we are waiting for the right time" said Chase.

"Oh, okay, I'm sure the right time will come soon. Sorry I bothered you, now I let you sleep" said Marshall away.

"No problem buddy" Chase closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

In reality he was ready for that, the right moment had arrived, on the beach of the island under the stars, with no one could disturb them. But he knew that Everest was feeling guilty about it, he knew she would feel uncomfortable if other pups had discovered, so he decided to lie. Chase was not a problem, he could wait, he never asked Everest to do something against her will.

Chase was about to fall asleep, but he heard someone approaching his puphouse. "Marshall, not now, I'm tired..." Chase opened his eyes and saw Everest before him. "Oh, uhm hi, I thought you were Marshall" he blushed slightly.

"Don't worry, can I sleep with you?" asked Everest.

Chase smiled "I would like"

Everest lay down next to Chase and the two took sleep quickly.

Marshall and Skye were watching the scene.

"Awww, they're so cute together" said Skye.

"Hey Skye , do you want to go to the pup park?" asked Marshall.

"Of course, the last to arrive is a snail" said Skye started to run.

"Hey, It's not right!" Marshall began to chase Skye.

They were approaching the park, Marshall was able to overcome Skye.

"Wow Marshall, I had no idea that you were so fast" said Skye trying to reach him.

"I win I win"

But Marshall suddenly saw a soccer ball in front of him and tried to stop, Skye's eyes widened and she tried to stop. Skye went on the Dalmatian and the two were blown up, Marshall landed on his back and Skye fell on top of him. The two looked at each other, their noses touching.

Marshall was blushing "Sorry Skye, are you hurt?" he asked worriedly.

Skye started to laugh "It was fun" she said, going down, Marshall stood up and he started to laugh.

The two pups were in the park all day playing with each other.

Meanwhile, Chase was starting to wake up.

"Hi sleepyhead" said Everest licking his cheek.

"Hi, did you sleep well?" Chase asked.

"I sleep very well when I am next to you" said Everest.

Chase smiled. Soon came Zuma

"Hi, do you want to take a walk with me?" asked the labrador.

"Yes, come you too?" asked Everest

"Sure" said Chase.

The three began to walk but they decided not to stray too far from the lookout.

"Meredith says that in the coming days we should train a lot" said Zuma.

"Why?" Asked Everest.

"She says that Adalar could come here to Adventure Bay and attack us in person, which is why we have to be ready"

"I'm not afraid of him, I will take his stupid ring and I will destroy it" said Chase growling.

"I don't think it will be so easy" Zuma said, lowering his head and closing his eyes.

Chase and Everest stopped walking and looked at him."Zuma, are you okay?" Chase asked.

"It's just ... I wondered if our parents have suffered" he said with a sigh.

Chase and Everest stared."Well, I think that no one can know. But what we know for sure is that our parents fought. They fought to the death" said Everest.

"Yes, they stayed together until the end" added Chase approaching Zuma and putting a paw on his shoulder. "We will win this battle, together" Zuma smiled and embraced his brother.

Everest smiled at the scene, then she looked up at the overcast sky. "It's better if we go back to the lookout, soon will start to rain" said Everest.

It had been three hours and would soon be dark. Marshall and Skye were playing hide and seek. The Dalmatian was walking around the park

"Where are you Skye? You can't hide forever"

Skye was hidden behind a garbage can, without being heard she approached Marshall from behind. When she was close enough she jumped on him causing him to fall.

"Whooaoo! Skye, you scared me" said Marshall lying on his back.

Skye leaned her head against his chest. "Sorry, I could not resist" she said laughing.

At that moment a drop of rain fell on her nose. After a few seconds started to rain.

"Oh no, we are too far from the lookout" said Skye.

Marshall looked around "Come with me, come under that big tree" the two began to run towards a large tree to protect themselves.

Although they had come to the tree within seconds both were soaking wet because of heavy rain.

"Well, at least here we are protected" said Marshall sitting.

Skye was trembling "Brrr, I'm so cold"

Marshall sat down beside her and with his body tried to heat her. In a few minutes Skye stopped shaking

"Is that better?" asked Marshall.

"Much better, thank you"

Skye came up and kissed him. Marshall's eyes widened and blushed deeply, it was something he didn't expect, but then he closed his eyes, enjoying the moment.

Fortunately the rain lasted a few minutes. Marshall and Skye returned to the lookout.

"Finally you're back, we were all worried. You're soaking wet, put yourself these blankets" said Ryder wrapping the two pups with the soft blankets.

"Sorry Ryder, we waited for the end of the rain" said Skye.

"Meredith, are shining" said Zuma, Meredith knelt down and looked at the gems on their collars, all three shone slightly.

"It's a sign" Meredith said.

"A sign? What does this mean?" asked Jake.

Meredith stood up slowly and sighed "He's coming"

Silence.

In the room no one said a word.

There was a long silence, then Ryder decided to talk "How much time do we have?" he asked in a serious voice

"I don't know, maybe a week, maybe a month, maybe an hour. No one can say for sure, the gems are shining, it means that he is preparing to attack us personally, the light of the gems is weak, it means that he is still far away. More light is intense, the more he is near" said Meredith

Again silence fell in the room. No one knew exactly what to say, what would happen? Chase, Zuma and Everest would have defeated him? Or Adalar would destroy their lives and their future? These and other questions tormented Ryder.

"Okay, if it is true that he is coming there is no time to lose. Zuma, Chase, Everest, in the next few days you'll have to work out a lot with your gems, can you do it?" Ryder asked.

"Yes sir" said Chase.

"We will give a lesson to Adalar" added Zuma.

"That's the spirit. Well, when he will come to Adventure Bay we see how we can help" said Ryder.

Meredith looked at him puzzled. "What?"

"I will help you" Ryder said with determination.

"Also we will help you" said Marshall, followed by Skye, Rubble and Rocky.

"At home I have a baseball bat, it's not much but something I will do" said Jake

"But ... it could be danger, indeed, certainly be dangerous" said Everest.

"Uhm, I don't think ..." Meredith was interrupted.

"No matter, we are the Paw Patrol, we are a team ... we're a family. And all of us will help you, whatever the cost. No job is to big, no pup is to small" said Ryder. The pups began to bark.

"Uhm, Ryder, can I talk to you a second? In private" asked Meredith.

"Sure"

Ryder and Meredith left the lookout.

"Then, what ..." Ryder didn't have time to finish his sentence

"What are you doing?!" Meredith asked, frowning.

"What?" Ryder was confused.

"I asked you, what are you doing?! Do you have the idea of the danger we are facing?!" asked Meredith, raising her voice.

"I believe ..." again Ryder was interrupted.

"I'll answer for you. **NO!** You have no idea of the danger we are facing, this isn't a game, this isn't one of your usual missions! You live or you die! And I will not let you, Jake and your pups to put at risk your lives! Chase, Zuma, Everest and I will do this thing alone!"

"No, you can't stop us to help you!" Ryder said, frowning.

"Ryder, this is crazy! Maybe you didn't understand the situation, you can't imagine what Adalar would do if he knew that you have helped us, not only will kill you and your family, but also kill all your friends and families of your friends!" screamed Meredith

"I don't care!" yelled Ryder. "Once Chase, Zuma and Everest belonged to your family, but now they belong to **MY** family, and I **NEVER** shall leave them alone! Never" said Ryder

Meredith was silent for several seconds. "Okay, I'm Meredith Queen, Princess of England, daughter of Richard Queen, my father was the Emperor of the empire of Edern and **I ORDER YOU** to stay out of it. This isn't your battle!"

Ryder said nothing as he watched Meredith returned in the lookout.

 **A / N: another chapter written. If you have something to say, write a comment or PM me.** **Thank you.**


	13. A DARK PLAN

**CHAPTER 13: A DARK PLAN**

Chase, Zuma and Everest were in the garden in front of the lookout. They were training to use the powers of gems. If it was true that Adalar was coming they had to be ready.

"Ok, we make a little break, you were very good" said Meredith patting the three pups.

Ryder and Jake were watching the scene from a distance. "Can you believe it? She ordered me to do nothing" said Ryder frowning.

"Well dude, she is a princess, a princess with two beautiful legs" said Jake watching Meredith.

"Yes, but we aren't in England we are in America, they are my pups and she can't stop me from helping them, wait ... what enters her legs?" asked Ryder, Jake began to blush.

"What? What are you talking about?" he asked, laughing nervously.

"Oh, here is someone who has got a crush" Ryder said, laughing.

"What? Don't be silly. Anyway ... the princesses doesn't fall in love with simple people like me" Jake sighed as he looked at Meredith who drank a cup of tea.

"You have to tell her" said Ryder

Jake looked at him and smiled. "Okay, when this is over, if we're still alive, I'll tell her"

Meanwhile the other pups were trying to do something to pass the time. Rubble was watching old episodes of Apollo, Rocky was reading a book, Marshall and Skye were lying under a tree to enjoy each other's company. Instead Chase, Zuma and Everest trained for all day. Their ability to control the gems grew by the hour, they were perfectly capable of performing all the magic they experienced in previous days but at a top level .

It was 5.30 p.m. Chase lay on the grass, gasping for breath.

"I'm so tired, I need to rest" he said, almost voiceless. Everest and Zuma stretched beside him.

"I didn't know ... ... that you're ... so delicate" said Zuma out of breath.

"Look Who's Talking" Chase laughing.

"You did very well, your power is much stronger now. Do you want to go to Katie for making a relaxing bath?" asked Meredith.

"I believe that a bath would be perfect" answered Everest, Zuma and Chase nodded.

Meredith along with the three pups walked to Katie's clinic.

"Hi Katie" Meredith entered in the clinic and smiled

"Hi, I know that today you have a lot of work" Katie said, referring to the pups.

"Yeah, they were very good, I think a bath is the least I can do for them" Meredith handed his credit card to Katie.

After payment Katie filled three tubs with hot water. After a few minutes Chase, Zuma and Everest entered into the tubs. In turn Katie put the soap and brushing their fur.

After being washed and dried the three pups made their way to a group of fluffy pillows and they started to sleep.

"They are very cute together" said Katie with a smile.

"Katie, can I tell you something?" Meredith asked.

"Sure" answered the girl.

"You know, me and Ryder had a fight"

Katie looked at her "Why?"

"He said he wants to help us, in fact all those who want to help us, Ryder, Jake and the other pups. But this is a challenge of unimaginable proportions. I just want to protect them. That night, three years ago were destroyed many lives, I don't want innocent people to pay this price" said Meredith touching the necklace around her neck.

"Do you know what is this?" Meredith asked. Katie shook her head. "This necklace was of my mother, she gave it to me when I was 10. That's all I have left of her" a tear fell from her eye and slowly ran down her cheek.

Katie handed her a handkerchief, Meredith smiled and wiped away tears.

"I can only imagine how you feel. I and Ryder are grew up together, we've known forever. Once, I was walking near the park, two boys started to tease me. They were older than me, had already 9 years. I tried to leave but they led me to the ground, over a puddle. I had a beautiful white dress that day, but because of the water got dirty" Meredith was listening carefully to the story.

"I didn't know what to do but after a few minutes came Ryder, he stood in front of me and he defense me. They started to beat him, but despite the pain and humiliation he continued to defend me. At one point Ryder started to fight with one of these boys and he gave him a punch, and he broke one of boy's tooth. Despite Ryder was very young he had a lot of strength" Katie started laughing at the memory of that episode.

"Thankfully arrived our parents and the two boys escaped. Ryder gave me her hand and smiled. You should have seen his face, he was bruised. That day he said he wanted to create a rescue team to help people in these situations. Eventually his dream has come true" Katie finished her story.

"It's ... it's really a beautiful story" said Meredith.

"Ryder is very stubborn at times, especially if he have to help someone"

Meredith was silent for a few seconds. "Maybe ... maybe I was not very nice to him. When we get back to the lokkout I will speak with him"

At 6.45 p.m. Chase, Everest and Zuma awoke and with Meredith returned to the lookout. Ryder was near the entrance.

"Uhm, can you expect me inside?" asked Meredith to the three pups.

"Sure" said them before entering in the building.

"Can I talk to you?"

Ryder looked at her "Yes, your majesty" said an indifferent tone.

"Do you have other orders to give me?" asked Ryder.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior" said Meredith, Ryder turned in surprise.

"I am very sorry for what I said, they're your pups, you spent with them much longer than me. I'm sorry, I hope you can forgive me ... and you must know that any help will be gladly accepted. I believe that in this situation we must remain united" Meredith nodded her head and walked toward the entrance.

"Wait ..." said Ryder, Meredith turned.

"I'm sorry too, you were just trying to protect us"

Ryder came up and held out his hand "Friends?" he asked

Meredith smiled and shook his hand "Friends" the two entered in the lookout.

"Uhm Meredith?" Chase walked up to her, his gem shone and also Zuma and Everest's gems were shining but the light was more intense than the last time.

Meredith sighed "He is approaching"

* * *

Adalar walked in the dark of the night, in the distance you could see the lights of a city, Adventure Bay.

"My Lord, what's the plan?" asked the man who was with him, behind him there were two people, a man and a woman, both couldn't see anything why there was a cap on their heads and on hands there was a strange red chain. But anyone who would seeing them could say that they had been tortured.

Adalar paused to think. "I can't go into the town, it's a move that they expect. And I am convinced that those stupid gems have warned them of my arrival" after a few seconds of silence he began to laugh.

"They will come to me" said Adalar.

"Do you want to do a spell to get them to come here?" the man asked.

"No, we need a lot more than a spell. We need... the boy"

 **"NO!"** screamed the woman trying to break free. At that moment the chains on their hands issued a strong electric shock. The man and the woman screamed.

After a few seconds of agony electricity disappeared. The two fell to the ground, Adalar removed the cap from their heads and looked into their eyes.

"We were lucky to find these kind people. I'm sorry I interrupted your holiday in Europe" said Adalar.

"You don't dare touch Ryder, even with a finger" cried the woman.

Adalar touched the woman's face with one of his long fingernails, his ring began to shine and the woman fell to the ground.

" **EVELYN !** You! You killed my wife!" shouted the man crying.

Adalar hit the man.

"You're an idiot! You will die this is true, but not now. Now I need you alive" then he turned to his servant. "Go, bring me the boy, he will be a perfect bait" said Adalar.

"It will be a pleasure my Lord" he said before running to Adventure Bay.

"Do you want to kill Ryder?" asked the man imprisoned with tears in his eyes.

Adalar turned "Yes. He and his pups will die. Today, tomorrow, a year from now, a hundred years from now. What difference does it make? They are mortal. Only I can live... forever" said Adalar.

The man approached his wife unconscious and began to pray.

"I fear your God can't help you. Anyway ... kill the boy now would be useless, and too easy. I thought of doing something more interesting"

Adalar paused and touched his ring.

"Something really... cruel"

 **A / N: another chapter written. If you have something to say, write a comment or PM me. Thank you.**


	14. CAUGHT

**CHAPTER 14: CAUGHT**

 **A / N: I just wanted to thank you all for your support. Without any further hesitation here is the new chapter.**

Ryder woke up very early that morning, it was only 5:00 a.m. Meredith Jake and the pups were still asleep. After making a brief breakfast he decided to go for a walk. He left the lookout and began walking toward the bridge. Before leaving he turned to the building. The second floor was gone, the control room, the large terrace, everything was burned and reduced to rubble. Ryder sighed and he has started walking on the bridge.

Many thoughts tormented his head. His parents were in Europe, they were rich but despite this they didn't have enough money to repair the building and the insurance had expired since a month. Sure, they could use the control center of the Paw Patroller, but the lookout was not just a building, it was something special for Ryder and all pups. That's where they were trained, that's where they had the opportunity to start a new life, that's where they have spent many happy moments together.

But the thing that Ryder thought was about their fate. He didn't want to admit it, was meant to be brave and strong. But the truth is that he was afraid, very afraid. The Dragon's fire, the curse that was to kill three of his pups. Adalar was coming, and Ryder had the feeling that defeat him would not be easy. He had said to Meredith that he wanted to help them, he wanted to participate in this battle. But even he didn't know what to do. What could he do against someone with supernatural powers?

When Meredith told the story of her family and of what had happened Ryder was left completely in shock. He had not told anyone, but that night he didn't sleep, he kept thinking about his pups and what they were about to face. And with the events of the following days his fear and concern had grown more and more.

Ryder walked the streets of Adventure Bay, most people were still asleep, the young boy could see the sun slowly rising into the blue sky, he didn't know, but someone was following him.

Ryder took a deep breath, letting in the fresh morning air in his lungs. After a few minutes he walked to one of the many hills surrounding Adventure Bay, in a part of town where there were no houses, only grass, flowers and trees. From the hill you could see the city in all its beauty.

What would happen to Adventure Bay and its citizens if Adalar had come to town. Hundreds of innocent lives were in danger. He was very proud of Chase, Zuma and Everest and he had a great trust in them. But the power of the gems would be sufficient?

While Ryder was thinking of these and other things he heard a noise behind him. He turned and saw a man approaching him, he had hair and brown eyes, in the shoulders there was a long blue cloak with red trim.

"Hello" said Ryder.

"You are Ryder right?" the man asked

"Uhm, yes" said Ryder with a little of hesitation.

"Well"

The man pulled out a gun and pointed it at Ryder's front, he opened his eyes.

"I'm happy to have found you, there is someone who wants to talk to you" said the man.

"Who?" asked Ryder starting to sweat.

"You'll find out very soon, now you're coming with me. If you ask for help, I'll kill you. If you try to escape, I'll kill you. If you try to call your precious pups or anyone else, I'll kill you. I make myself clear?" asked the man.

"Yes sir" said Ryder swallowing.

"Well, after you" said the man, pointing to a lonely road leading out of the city. Ryder began to walk, the man followed him pointing his gun on Ryder's back. Ryder had a strange feeling to know who was the person who wanted to speak with him, and it scared him.

Around at 7:30 a.m. the pups began to wake up. They went into the kitchen where there were Jake and Meredith.

"Hi pups" said Meredith with a smile.

"Hi" said them cheerfully.

Meredith and Jake prepared their breakfast.

"Where is Ryder?" asked Rocky.

"I don't know" answered Meredith.

"This is strange" Marshall looked concerned.

"Don't worry, sometimes Ryder gets up very early, probably he went for a walk" said Chase continuing to eat.

After breakfast the pups went out in the garden to play. Time passed quickly, Meredith looked at the clock on the wall.

"It's been two hours and still he has not returned" she said walking around the room.

"Don't worry, he will return soon" Jake tried to reassure her.

"How can you be sure?" Meredith asked.

"Well, he is the leader of the Paw Patrol, he can take care of himself" said Jake.

Meredith smiled, "You're right"

Meanwhile Ryder and the mysterious man had left the city and were heading towards a dense forest. Although it was morning, the sky above them was dark, covered with large black clouds.

"Stop, we're arrived"

Ryder stopped and looked around. Suddenly by darkness of the forest in front of them approached a figure. Ryder began to sweat, he begged to be wrong, but his mind knew who that person was. The figure approached slowly, Ryder could distinguish a long black dress, his face covered by a large hood. The young boy could not see the face of the person that approaching, the only thing he saw were two eyes staring at him without batting eyelash, two yellow and orange eyes.

The man stopped a few centimeters from Ryder, after a few seconds he put down the hood, put his hands behind his back and leaned back slightly looking the boy in the eyes. Ryder instantly paled. Adalar smiled.

"Ryder right? I can't wait to meet you" after said these words he pointed his finger on the ground without looking away from Ryder. "Down on your knees"

Ryder didn't move.

"Did you hear what ha said?! Kneel down!" shouted the man with the gun. Adalar nodded to his servant.

The man hit Ryder on the head with the gun, dropping him in the ground.

"That's better, you have to give respect to a King" said Adalar, Ryder tried to ignore the pain on his head and clenched his fists. Adalar smiled and stepped back slightly.

"Do you know who I am?"

Ryder nodded, watching toward the ground.

"Well, so we save time. I'm sure that we will become good friends"

Then he began to walk around him.

"I've heard a lot about you. It looks like you're very famous in your city. So young, so... innocent" he paused and looked at his ring. "You're an intelligent guy Ryder, and then you know why I'm here, didn't you?" asked Adalar.

Ryder didn't answer.

"Why don't we cooperate? You call Zuma, Chase and Everest and bring them here, and in return... I will not kill you" Adalar remained silent to observe the reaction of his prisoner.

"Come on, don't be shy"

Ryder didn't know what to do, but one thing was certain, he would never have given his pups to that monster.

"If you believe that I will give my pups to you, you're wrong" said Ryder trying to sound brave.

"They can't escape from them destiny. I will kill them and you know that, but you can choose. Hand over to me the three pups, and I promise I will leave your precious city intact. But if you decide not to help me, I will kill ... any man, woman or child who will try to hide those pups to me"

Ryder stood up and looked Adalar into the eyes "Go to hell" he said, smiling.

Adalar used the power of his ring to lift off Ryder by the ground.

"And where do you think I come?!" he yelled as Ryder tried to breathe.

"Look into my eyes. I want to see you suffer" Adalar threw Ryder to 10 meters away, the boy fell tumbling to the ground.

"You will tell me what I want to know. Otherwise, you will face a slow and painful death. Get ready, because you will experiment forms of pain worthy of your worst nightmares!" shouted Adalar, pointing his ring against Ryder.

After a few seconds a group of red lightning struck Ryder in the chest. The boy was hit by unimaginable pain and he screamed in agony.

 **"** You won't run away little guy. NEVER!"

In the garden of the lookout Chase stopped playing and pricked up his ears.

"Chase, what happens?" asked Everest.

"Have you heard?"

The pups looked at one another.

"Hear what?" asked Rocky.

"I'm not sure, but I think I heard a strange noise, sounded like a scream" Chase said confused.

"Don't worry, it was probably a seagull, c'mon come play with us" said Skye.

"Yes, I'll be right"

Chase looked at the other pups, he turned to the mountain, after a few seconds followed his friends. But the German shepherd had a strange feeling.

 **A/N: Another chapter wrote. If you have something to say please write a comment. Thanks.**


	15. FACE TO FACE

**CHAPTER 15: FACE TO FACE**

Ryder fell to the ground, his face was covered in sweat and his clothes stained with mud and blood stains. He tried in vain to crawl to a possible salvation but it was all useless. Adalar used the power of the ring to raise Ryder in the air and hurl him against a rock. Ryder felt the rock wall that was digging into his back, blood began pouring from his wounds. The boy fell to the ground

"Oh I'm so sorry, you got hurt?" asked Adalar smiling.

Ryder was wounded in body and pride, that was a heavy humiliation.

"There is only one way to end the pain. How long do you think you can resist?" asked Adalar.

Ryder didn't know what to say. Slowly he got to his feet, ignoring the pain that struck his body.

"I ... I'm not afraid of you!" he shouted with all his voice.

Adalar started laughing. "Good! At this we repair now, would you like to raise the temperature of this challenge?"

Then he pointed the ring against Ryder's chest, the red stone began to glow and at that moment the boy started screaming, felt unbearably hot and felt a indescribable pain, as if there was a fire inside his chest.

" **HAHAHAHA!** Pain, pain, you will know the terrible...pain!" Adalar snapped his fingers of his right hand.

Ryder suddenly felt a sharp pain, one of his ribs was broken. Adalar lowered his arm, Ryder fell to the ground and spat blood.

Meanwhile, in the lookout Meredith was very worried.

"It's been five hours, that's enough. We must find him" she left the building and called the pups.

"Pups come here, now"

The pups stared at each other and walked toward the entrance.

"There are problems?" asked Skye.

"Yes, there is a big problem, Ryder has not returned from his walk, he could need help"

"If so is true we have to help him" said Marshall scared.

"I have an idea, can we locate the position of his pawpad?" asked Jake.

"Technically, yes, but ..." Rocky was silent.

"But what?" asked Meredith.

"The second floor is destroyed and that's where there was the tracking device" said Rocky.

Meredith sighed "All right, then we have to look for him personally. Each of you must control a different area of the city, let me know if you find a clue" said Meredith.

The pups didn't even have time to say their slogans, the situation was too serious. Chase decided to check the forest near the lookout, Zuma began to patrol the beach, Marshall and Rocky tried in town, Rubble checked in the fields near the farm of Yumi, Everest headed for the mountain while Skye controlled the situation from above .

Meredith was in the lookout with Jake to wait, in the event that Ryder returned.

Meanwhile, Skye was flying over the sky, using her binoculars to find Ryder, or a clue that would reveal his position.

"I don't know why but I have a bad feeling about this" thought Skye.

Chase instead was controlling the forest when Little Hottie approached him.

"Hello Little Hottie, did you see Ryder?" Chase asked hopefully, but the little bird shook his head.

"But where did he go?" Chase looked at the sky and realized that a big storm was approaching.

"We have to find him before starts the storm" Chase got into his car and went to look.

Rubble decided to seek help from Yumi and Al.

"Hi Rubble, what are you doing here?" Asked Al.

"Hi farmer Yumi, hi farmer Al, we're trying Ryder" said Rubble.

"You mean he's gone?" asked farmer Yumi worried.

"We can't find him, can you help us?" asked Rubble making pup eyes.

"Of course, after all that you have done for us it is the least we can do"

Rocky and Marshall were combing the city, asking people if they had seen Ryder, meanwhile Everest was looking for the guy on the mountain. But despite all their efforts the young leader was nowhere.

Ryder tried to stand. He had been tortured with torture of the most evil form, had four slanted ribs and two broken, on one side of the head there was a deep cut from which continued to draw blood, tears running down his cheeks were burning in contact with wounds on his face. As he tried to get up slowly Adalar approached him and hit him with a kick to the face, Ryder fell to the ground and spat blood.

"You are brave, I must admit"

Ryder looked up and with all the energy he had left began to speak "You ... you are a monster ... a monster obsessed by power" said Ryder standing.

"A strong man doesn't need the power. A weak one is crushed by it" said Adalar.

"You... you have caused the death of hundreds, maybe thousands of innocent people ..." said Ryder.

Adalar smiled. " **I. AM. DEATH.** " he pointed the ring against the boy, a bolt of lightning hit him making him scream.

Ryder fell to the ground, was too weak to stand up.

"Your time is running out, called pups and bring them here ... do it, and I promise I will put an end to your suffering"

Ryder stood still, the pain hit him like a train, but he didn't care. Honestly Adalar was slightly surprised by the tenacity of the boy.

"N...never. If I have to die to save my pups ... so be it"

Adalar approached him and grabbed him around the neck, lifting him off the ground.

"You stupid boy! I went light with you, but that's enough"

Adalar threw Ryder to the ground and turned to his servant.

"Bring the other prisoners!"

The man nodded and headed for the forest.A few seconds later the man came back, followed by a man and a woman in chains, with a hood over his head.

"You are willing to die to save your pups ... but are you willing to give up what is most precious you possess in the world?" asked Adalar.

Ryder looked "My pups are the most precious thing I own!" he shouted.

"Oh, really?" Adalar approached the other prisoners and removed the caps from their heads. Ryder was shocked. The man and the woman smiled, it was evident that they had been tortured.

"Hi Ryder" the man said as a tear fell from his eye.

"Mum ... Dad ..." Ryder said with tears in his eyes.

Adalar started laughing.

"Now that's a shame. Tell me...what will you do now? Are you willing to sacrifice the lives of your parents to save your pups?"

Ryder was completely paralyzed, the world had collapsed on him. He would sacrifice his life for his pups, but never that of his parents. As tears fell from the eyes of the boy, Adalar approached him. On the ground there was Ryder's pawpad, the screen was broken, but it worked.

Adalar took it and gave it to Ryder "Do it, you and your parents will live"

Ryder took the pawpad, drops of blood and tears were falling on the screen.

"My son ... whatever you choose, we will love you forever" said the woman.

"Really? If they die it will be your fault. If you choose to save those pups, your parents will die because of you" said Adalar. "Tell me, do you have killer's eyes? I don't see them"

After a few seconds Ryder pressed on the symbols of Chase, Zuma and Everest.

"Pups, it will soon be dark, you have to go back to the lookout" Meredith said with her phone.

"We can't abandon Ryder!" protested Rocky.

"You're not giving up, I called the police, they will take care of the search during the night but now, please, come back to the base"

The pups sighed and headed for the lookout. Skye, Rubble, Marshall and Rocky got there in no time

Meanwhile Everest Chase and Zuma were walking from the main street of the city when in the transmitter of their vehicles came a call. Ryder had installed a transmitter on their vehicles a few days since they had to wear the collars with the gems and they couldn't use their pup tag.

"Chase, Everest, Zuma ... I'm Ryder"

The three pups immediately stopped their vehicles.

"Ryder! I'm so happy to hear you, we were very worried" said Chase.

"I'm happy to hear you too" Ryder said in a weak voice.

"Ryder? You look weak ... are you okay?" asked worriedly Everest.

"Yes ... I had a little accident ... can you... come and help me?"

After saying these words, Ryder began to cry silently.

"Sure, where are you?" asked Zuma.

"...I'm close to the great forest north of the city"

"Well now we come, we just have to warn the others" said Everest.

"NO! I mean ... it don't need" said Ryder.

"Uhm, okay sir, here we come" Chase said.

The three pups made their way to the area indicated by Ryder.

At that moment Meredith had left the lookout "Where are the others?" looking around she saw in the distance Everest, Zuma and Chase who were leaving the city.

"Where are they going?"

Meredith walked to Ryder's ATV

"Meredith, where are you going?" asked Jake

"The other pups are heading out of town, maybe they found a trace. Soon it will be dark and it's better if I get them back here" she said.

"Do you want that I come with you?"

"No thanks, you stay here with the pups"

After about 25 minutes the three pups arrived at the place indicated by Ryder.

"Ryder? Where are you?" called Zuma.

"Are we in the right place?" asked Everest.

"I think so" said Chase.

At that moment arrived Meredith, she got down from the ATV and headed for the pups.

"What are you doing here?" asked Meredith.

"Ryder has called us, he said he had an accident" said Zuma.

Chase began to sniff the air. "Ryder is here, somewhere, I can smell it, but ..." Chase stopped to sniff the air and his eyes widened.

"Chase? Are you okay?" asked Everest.

"I smell... blood"

Meredith looked around and saw something that froze her blood. She approached the object and picked it up.

"What did you find?" asked Chase.

She turned around and show them the object. It was Ryder's pawpad , broken and covered in blood.

"Oh no ..." whispered Everest.

Suddenly the gems began to glow, the light was so strong that they had to cover their eyes. Then, from the darkness of the forest came a ray of red light that was directed towards them. The pups immediately created a shield. The ray of light hit the wall of the shield, there was so much energy that the earth began to shake.

Chase Zuma and Everest began to back away, but luckily I was able to withstand and, after a few seconds, the beam of red light disappeared.

"What was that?!" shouted Zuma.

Meredith said nothing.

Then someone began to approach, "Pups ... pups ..." the figure was closer and closer.

Chase Zuma and Everest could see two eyes yellow and orange, and a gold ring with a large red stone. At that moment, many memories came back in the minds of the three pups, memories of an event that marked their lives forever.

Meredith took a deep breath. "And so ... I see you again after so long" she said.

"Meredith, my dear. Your Imperial Highness, look what three years have done to us: you, a beautiful young flower ... and **ME, A ROTTING CORPSE!** "

"That face ..." whispered Everest.

"Last seen at a night like this one, yes" said Adalar approaching.

"The attack on the palace ..." said Zuma.

"Followed by a tragic fight with your parents. **DO YOU REMEMBER?!** "

Suddenly the moon in the sky turned red and degrees flames developed in the grass and in the trees and on the ground were formed many cracks. The three pups growled

"Adalar!" shouted Chase.

"Destroyed by your... **DESPICABLE** family! But what they did will fall on you" he said, laughing.

"You monster, what did you do to Ryder?!" said Everest.

"Oh right, your beloved owner. We had a little chat"

"If you hurt him, I swear I'll kill you!" screamed Chase.

"Really? Why not check you in person" Adalar moved.

Meredith and the pups screamed.

Ryder was on the ground, tired, hurt and helpless but alive. "Pups ... I'm so sorry ..." said Ryder crying. Chained to a rock wall there were his parents.

"Ryder!" shouted the pups with tears in their eyes.

" **YOU**! You'll pay for this!" shouted Meredith while the pups growled.

"Death is too good for you!" shouted Everest.

"Instead, the death will be enough for you. But before we start, I want to introduce an old friend who has come to see you" said Adalar smiling.

"An old friend? What the hell are you talking about?!" Meredith asked.

"You have the opportunity to find out"

Adalar remained silent while a man approached them, he had a long cloak and a sword attached to pants. Meredith, when she saw the man's face, was shocked.

The man smiled "Hi Meredith"

"G-General Sopespian?!"

 **A / N: Do you remember general Sopespian? We met him in the first chapter. It seems to be a traitor. Questions, concerns, opinions are always accepted.**

 **For the uninitiated, I began a new story, is called** _ **Disappeared**_ **, I hope you enjoy it.**


	16. NOT A CHAPTER

**Sorry, this isn't a new chapter.**

 **There are somethings I want to talk to you guys. I know that I didn't update this story for four months or even more and I'm very very sorry for this. But I want to let you know that this story will continue. I'm working on the new chapter but I had a block and I didn't know how to continue. Now ideas are coming and I wrote a big part of the next chapter but I don't know when I will post it.**

 **I hope to update this story soon, maybe also next week but I'm not sure. I want to thank you for your support and your incredible patience.**

 **Thanks guys :-)**

 **-Atlandis**


	17. BATTLE

**CHAPTER 16: THE BATTLE**

 **A / N: Okay, I'm very sorry for not updating this story for almost four months or maybe more, I hope you can forgive me, I had a block and I could not continue. However I am happy to continue this story, we are approaching the end. Will the pups defeat their enemy? Read on and find out.**

Meredith was completely speechless. General Sopespian, one of the dearest friends of his father was a traitor. The general looked at her and smiled slightly. "You sound surprised"

"Why General? Why all this?" asked Meredith as a tear fell from her cheek.

"Why?! For years I have served loyally the empire, for years I have served with great confidence the orders of your parents. For what? Nothing" said the general.

"What are you talking about?" asked Meredith, confused.

"I worked like a slave for them, I helped to build this empire. But it was never recognized what was rightfully mine! Only when Lord Adalar arrived at the palace I got the proper recognition"

Meredith was disgusted "Really? And what would be the proper recognition that you wanted?!"

Sopespian was about to answer but was interrupted by Adalar. "Power Meredith. The human is a cruel creature, clever and unpredictable. The only thing that any human aspires is the power, most big is the power that a person has, and most big is the force that can impose on others"

"What you say is absurd!" shouted Chase.

"Do you believe that people are all like you?" asked Everest growling.

"No indeed. Nobody is like me, and do you know why?"

Meredith and the three pups were silent. Adalar smiled "Because I am a God, a God with a power that you just can't believe. In front of me, you are... nothing"

Instantly a beam of red light was thrown from Adalar's ring, in the direction of his victims. Despite this fact it lasted less than a second Chase, Zuma and Everest had heard the blast caused by the energy of the ring, they felt the earth tremble under their paws, the warmth that surrounded their bodies. In practice, those were the sounds of death.

Fortunately the three gems that was in their collars reacted, releasing three white light rays which soon clashed with the red beam. In that fateful second the enormous energy made dropped the leaves and bent the trees, the earth began to shake as a shock wave caused by the collision of the beams propagated in space.

Meredith was thrown several meters away due to the blast. The girl had to cover their eyes because of the light. The light emanating from the gems was fighting with the red light thrown from the ring. At the point where the two forces clashed it has formed a crater.

Soon the red beam began to move toward the puppies, if it hit them for them would be the end. Adalar had no problems to counter the magic of gems and he knew that victory would be his.

"This is too easy"

By concentrating the energy in his ring the Dark Lord was preparing to destroy the three pups. "Sopesian, kill her!" he ordered to the General.

Sospesian nodded and headed for Meredith. The girl took out her dagger. "Do you think a princess can defeat me? Have you forgotten who I am?" asked the general, taking off his red cloak flew away in the wind.

"A traitor, that's what you are" said Meredith.

Sopespian smiled and drew his sword. "Do you remember this?" Meredith's eyes widened. The sword had the silver blade with rich carvings, the hilt was gold and there was a blue stone which was engraved a R and Q, the initials of the name of his father.

"The sword of my father" she whispered.

"That's right, it is curious that it will be this sword that will kill you. I want to make you an offer. Give up... and I promise you a quick death"

"Interesting, but my answer is no"

After these words Meredith ran toward the general and hired with him a fierce duel. Sopespian tried to stab the girl several times, but she managed to parry his blows. The general waved his sword to her neck, the girl reached down, touching the blade with hair and with a quick movement she hit the leg of his opponent with her dagger. Sopespian cried out in pain and with his elbow hit Meredith's face, then with the sword took a big cut on her left arm. Meredith stepped back and looked at her wound from which came out blood.

"In all these years you have not lost your skills in duels" she said.

"Do you think flattery will keep you alive?" asked the general.

"I had not finished. You've become slow, and fat. Must be the age" said Meredith, smiling. Sopespian growled and lunged at the girl with only one goal, kill her.

Meanwhile the magical duel between Adalar and the three pups continued. Chase, Zuma and Everest perceived the enormous power of their enemy while the white ray of gems continued to recede under the power of the ring. Ring strength was so powerful that it was doing them back

"We have no chance! He's too powerful!" shouted Everest trying to maintain her position.

"No, we can't give up, we can do it!" said Chase.

"How? Not even our parents were able to defeat him! We're doomed!" said Zuma.

Chase couldn't accept it. He couldn't believe that his friends wanted to surrender so easily. While the red beam was getting closer Chase looked around. He saw Meredith who fought with the general. Chained to a rock saw Ryder's parents who had fainted. And on the ground, near a tree, he saw Ryder. His owner was on the ground, his body full of wounds, with blood coming down on the ground. Adalar must have tortured him mercilessly. And Chase couldn't accept this, all were fighting for them, and they wanted to surrender? Ryder had taught that they must always help those in need even at the cost of their own life.

With these thoughts in mind Chase focused all his energy on the gem around his neck. Immediately his ray of light became blue and started to press with the red beam. At that moment the magic of the other two gems stopped and Zuma and Everest were pushed several meters away. When they looked up they were shocked. Chase, alone, was fighting with Adalar and seemed to be winning. Adalar soon noticed that the light of the shepherd's gem was advancing toward him.

"Impossible!"

The red light emanating from the ring continued to recede. "Now enough!"

With a quick movement of his hand Adalar interrupted the magic, creating a huge explosion that raised a lot of dust. Chase was thrown on the ground and immediately Everest and Zuma ran toward him.

"Chase! Are you okay?" asked Everest. "Yes. Listen to me, I don't want to give up so easily. I want to keep fighting, no matter what happens. But I need your help, I can't do it alone" Everest and Zuma looked at each other.

"You can't hide little pups. Come back here and fight, I want you to watch me when I will kill you. I want to see the light leave your eyes!" shouted Adalar hidden by dust.

"We are a family. Together we can defeat him. And if it were to end in the flames... then we will burn together. Are you with me?" asked Chase.

The two smiled and nodded. "Always" said Zuma.

"Wait" Everest approached Chase and kissed him quickly on the lips, leaving him confused. "What was that?"

"Maybe I will not have the occasion to do it again" she justified.

Chase smiled warmly. "I love you"

"I love you too"

Zuma rolled his eyes and coughed. "Um, sorry lovebirds, but we have a crazy man with a magic ring to defeat"

"Right, follow me" said Chase.

Meanwhile, enveloped in a cloud of dust, Meredith and Sopespian continued to fight. Suddenly the General struck the girl on the face with his fist. Meredith for his part parried a sword thrust into his enemy and after going behind him took a strong kick between his legs making him scream in pain.

"Damn girl!"

Meredith smiled "I know, always works"

Meanwhile Adalar looked around, hoping to see his enemies hidden by dust. "I know you are here pups. I feel your fear, I feel the beat of your hearts"

As he spoke Chase, Zuma and Everest hidden by dust were trying to go behind his back to surprise him. "I will put an end to your bloodline. I kill every person who will try to hide you from me. You know you can't win this war "

The three pups were less than twenty meters from him and were ready to attack. "When I'm finished with you I'm going to make a visit to your friends and their families. It must be sad to know that all of them will die because of you, but don't worry, you will not have to worry about anything because by then you will already ash that disappears in the wind "

Then Chase nodded his head, was the signal. Immediately gems unleashed their power to hit the dark wizard behind. But Adalar was smart and quickly turning. Then he used the magic ring to counter the power of the gems. "You are so predictable"

Meanwhile also the duel between Meredith and the general continued.

"Let's end this!" Sopespian used all his strength and his sword struck girl's long knife breaking it in two. Meredith stepped back and looked at her only weapon. The girl was exhausted, had several cuts on her arms and a cut also on the left side from which came blood. She understood that her chances were few.

"What's the problem your highness? Too tired to fight?" asked the general.

Meredith looked into his eyes as sweat came down from her forehead. "If you think I surrender you are wrong"

"No matter what I think, this is the end for you and your beloved pups" said the general turning his gaze to the right.

Meredith looked at him and saw Everest, Zuma and Chase who fought against Adalar, the light of their gems that clashed with the red ring light. Meredith was so busy at his duel that had never paid attention to her pups. They were risking their lives for a war that she had forced them to fight. It was amazing that none of them wanted to surrender, they were fighting for freedom. And Meredith would have fought to be free, never giving up, especially for her family. As she thought of her family and her parents, she remembered her father's words he said to her when she was 7 years.

 _You are destined to become queen and one day all this will be yours. The great palaces, precious jewels, and all that belongs to us will be yours. But remember Meredith, the family is the only true wealth._

Her father was right, the family is the most precious thing that exists in the world. Meredith turned back to the general who watched the magical duel still talking. But she didn't listen to his words. With the dagger in hand she ran towards him. The general turned around but it was already too late, before he knew it Meredith stabbed him in the side. The general cried out in pain and dropped his sword.

"Never get distracted during a duel" said Meredith.

Sopespian hit her on the face with his elbow and pushed her away, the knife still stuck in the side. Meredith fell to the ground while his enemy approached her. The girl began to back away looking for a way out. The general grabbed the dagger and pulled it out from the side.

"Stupid girl, if you wanted to kill me you had to aim at the heart"

Zuma looked around to his right and saw that the general was about to kill Meredith "We must help her!" shouted the labrador.

Chase growled " **ENOUGH!** I'm tired of this story!"

With all the energy he had he concentrated his power over his gem. At that moment, the white light of the gems pressed against the red light making it suddenly disappear.

 **"WHAT?!"** shouted Adalar before being struck by the white light, creating a loud explosion.

Immediately the three pups ran to help Meredith. Everest used her gem to float the General's sword that had remained on the ground."Meredith, take this!" shouted Everest by floating the sword toward her.

"Goodbye Princess" said the general as he prepared to kill her.

At that precise moment Meredith took the sword that flew towards her and before it could be too late speared the general in his chest. At that moment Sopespian eyes widened, the dagger he had on his hand fall on the ground, then knelt down and looked at the girl.

"This is for my mother, and for my father" she said, pushing the sword into the man's body as a tear fell from her eye.

From general's mouth began to come out blood. With his last words he started talk "M-maybe your father was right... maybe you really are destined to become queen... I'm sorry... for everything ..." and with these words Sopespian slumped to the ground.

"Meredith you did it!" said the pups, jumping in his arms.

"I'm so happy you're well. Where is Adalar?" she asked.

The pups stared, they had completely forgotten about their enemy. Quickly they turned and stared at the spot where Adalar had been hit, but there was no trace of him.

"Did we kill him?" asked Zuma.

"I think ... I think so" said Chase.

"We killed him... We we did it!" said Everest jumping for joy.

"Yes, we won!" said Chase howling.

"Well, it could be worse" said Meredith.

Then they all heard a whimper and saw Ryder trying to get up. "Ryder!"

The puppies ran toward him, the boy couldn't even stand up. "Ryder, how do you feel?" asked Chase.

Ryder laughed lightly "Well, I've been better... but I am very proud of you... you won"

The pups came to him and hugged him.

"My son"

Ryder looked up and saw his parents chained to a rock. "Mom, dad" he tried to get close to them but was too weak.

"Wait" Meredith walked over to the couple and freed them from the chains. Immediately they headed for their son and hugged him.

"Ryder ... my son, I'm so sorry" said her mother, Evelyn, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Mom... Dad... I love you" said Ryder, crying.

"We, too, we love you more than you can imagine" said his father, John.

But suddenly they heard a laugh that froze the blood in their veins. Everyone looked up and saw Adalar hanging in the sky on a strange cloud of fine red sand.

"No ... no it's impossible" said Zuma.

"Oh what a beautiful picture, together again, for the last time!" shouted Adalar while the cloud of sand that kept him suspended began to expand. "You can't imagine how happy I am to see you all in these conditions. You look horrible"

"But we ... but we hit you ... the gems..." Chase was interrupted.

"Don't you want to understand right? Your stupid gems can't compete with me. Not now, not tomorrow and not even in a hundred years. You've been deluded if you thought for even a second that you can defeat me!"

"We ... we lost this battle at the start" whispered Zuma. Everest and Chase stared at each other.

"I have to admit it's not easy to kill you. You managed to survive much more than any person who has dared to challenge me. But remember...never take a joke too far. Tell me... are you ready to die?"

All were silent. After several seconds Ryder spoke. "I am ready"

"What? But Ryder... " Chase was interrupted by his owner.

"At least everyone will know that we died fighting" said the leader of the Paw Patrol.

"Good. Let's end this!" Adalar pointed the ring against them. Immediately the red sand began to descend toward them, it was a huge wall of sand that swooped on his victims.

"Well, this is the end" said Zuma.

"I'm afraid you've right" said Everest.

"Hey, do you want to try one last time?" asked Chase. Despite they're going to die they were amazingly calm

"What do you mean?" asked Everest.

"I mean that I will not die remain here without do nothing. I know that our gems can't beat him, but at least we can try" said Chase.

"Okay, at least we will die anyway" Zuma said.

The three pups ran in the direction of the red mountain which now obscured the whole sky, heading swooping toward them.

"Are you ready?" asked Chase and the two nodded. Immediately three white light rays clashed with the red sand mountain, and as expected the magic of gems was rejected. Adalar observing the scene from above sighed

"They never learn"

The three pups were waiting, while death was always more closer. Chase turned slightly and saw others who were looking at them without saying a word. Meredith and Ryder nodded simply. Then everything went black for the three pups.

Ryder and Meredith saw the mountain of sand that collided on their pups, raising stones, soil, leaves and shaking the ground.

Within seconds it was all over.

Tears streaming down Ryder's eyes but he did not say a word. Meanwhile Adalar went back on the ground and smiled at the scene in front of him before looking at her ring. "Finally...vengeance is mine"

But while the powder dissolved everyone saw a strange light. Soon the light grew in power and everyone saw that a large bubble enclosing Chase Zuma and Everest. Adalar had realized what had happened but he didn't seem too worried. "Those stupid gems... how many times I have to kill them?"

Soon the white bubble disappeared and the three pups were lying on the ground. Meredith ran toward them, followed by Ryder who was helped by his parents. Meredith knelt while the pups began to cough, opening their eyes.

"What happened?" asked Everest confused.

"I don't know... are we dead?" said Zuma.

Chase looked ahead and opened his eyes. "The gems..."

Soon others followed his gaze. The three gems were on the ground, but were broken into dozens of pieces wrapped in a white light.

"They're broken..." said Everest.

Then the light disappeared, and the fragments turned gray. Meredith smiled. "The gems have sacrificed themselves for you. They have self-destructed to allow you to survive"

"But now that they're destroyed... what do we do?" asked Zuma.

Meredith looked up and looked Adalar that was fifty meters from them. The man smiled, knowing he had won.

"Nothing ... we lost even the last hope"

 **A/N: just some words about the events that are going on in this site. I can't understand why a person should cause so many problems to other authors. I refer to the hacker who are creating problems on the site. I hope that the authors involved in this unfortunate situation (KNDfreak, Pedz and Ranger Pup) will find the energy and the support to continue to write their stories. I think that in fanfiction land there aren't right or wrong ideas, because everything is possible.**

 **Anyway, finally I wrote this chapter and this is the longest of the whole story, sorry if there are some mistakes. So immensely sorry for keeping you waiting so much, but I hope it was worth it. Now I don't know when I'll post the next chapter, it might take some time. Anyway thank you all for your support. Write me a comment or PM me if you want to say something about the story or if you have something to tell me :-)**


	18. THE LAST NIGHT

**CHAPTER 17: THE LAST NIGHT**

 **A/N: Hello everyone, I returned. Yes I know that much time has passed since my last update, I hope that you will forgive me. However, finally I have written a new chapter of this story and I hope, as always, that you like it**

In the lookout Jake walked in a circle in the room. Had passed several hours and his friends had not yet returned.

"Where could they be?" asked to himself.

"Hey Jake, there are news?" Jake turned and saw Skye, followed by Rocky, Marshall and Rubble.

"Unfortunately no" answered sighing.

"This is terrible! Do you think that something happened?" asked Marshall worried.

"I don't know pups. I don't know" a terrible thought crossed Jake's mind while he observed the dark clouds that covered the sky.

* * *

The sound of the waves as they crashing on the rocks of the coast was the only noise present in the air. Large black clouds covered the white light of the moon, while a surreal silence dominated the lands around Adventure Bay.

It seemed impossible that in this climate of peace and silence a few minutes before it was fought a terrible battle. In that area were visible signs of fierce struggle that had been undertaken. Many trees were uprooted and those still standing completely incinerated. On the ground the green grass was replaced by ash and desert, while in the center of this scenario a crater dominated the scene.

Ryder and the rest of the group had fought with all their forces, but they couldn't compete with the power of their enemy and their defeat confirmed this thesis.

"Well, this is the case to say that we have reached a dead point"

The group watched the man that had just spoken. "What will you do now, Paw Patrol? You are forsaken. No help will come" said Adalar smiling evilly.

None of them replied, because nobody knew what to say. What they would have done now? The gems were lost forever, they had nothing to fight against Adalar's black magic. They had lost the battle, they failed the most important mission of their lives. Now the whole world was in danger and there was nothing they could do.

Adalar smiled before he turned around and look at the city of Adventure Bay in the distance.

"You came from Adventure Bay" said taking a break.

Ryder's eyes widened when he heard the name of his city.

"Your shabby conspiracy has failed, and now your dear citizens will pay for your mistakes with their lives. Maybe it's time that I do them a visit"

"Oh no" whispered Ryder.

"It is a shame that so many innocent lives will be destroyed because of your fault" with a last smile Adalar began to walk toward the city.

"Stop!" screamed a voice to his shoulders. The man stood surprised.

Ryder approached him. "No Ryder, what…" Everest, worried, had no time to finish the sentence.

"You can't go to Adventure Bay!" yelled Ryder to the Dark Lord.

"Oh they're important for you, don't them?" asked Adalar turning. Ryder realized that maybe had made a mistake and took a step backwards. "Very well, then you can watch them die!"

"Adalar!" this time was Meredith to speak "You won this stupid war. You can kill us, but please leave free those poor souls" the girl said.

"You are no longer the condition to dictate the rules, your Highness! I warned you. You started all this when you were born, ruining all my plans. Now, you'll forgive me if I finish what I started"

"Then why don't you kill us now? Anyway it's finished" said Ryder resigned.

"Would you like it right? But I believe that it would be much more fun to destroy your precious city under your eyes, and then finally I will kill you"

"You're only a monster!" yelled Meredith.

"You should thank me, in this way you're able to appreciate the power of the ring before dying. And now, if you want to apologize me, there is a city waiting to be destroyed. Pray that your citizens do not suffer too much"

With these last words Adalar began to walk toward the city when a cloud of dust arose behind him, hiding him to view of others. When the powder dropped Adalar had disappeared.

Ryder felt the strength in his legs that disappeared and he knelt on the ground. Tears began to emerge from his eyes while he thought the terrible fate that awaited his city and all his friends. Meredith approached him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry" whispered her.

"No ... it's my fault. If I had not called here the pups all this would never happened and the gems would still be intact" said Ryder.

"No Ryder it's not your fault. We failed" said Everest by lowering the head.

"She's right, it's all our fault" added Zuma.

Ryder shook his head with a sad smile "It's not true. You have done everything possible, you are heroes"

"I agree with Ryder, I personally am very proud of you, you have fought with value and courage" said Meredith.

"Then…ehm ... what do we do now?" asked Chase.

"You must fight"

The group turned. The person who had spoken was Evelyn, Ryder's mother. The woman held tight to the arm of her husband to remain in equilibrium. Both were very tired because oftorture.

"Your mother's right, if you don't the stop him he will destroy Adventure Bay. Then he will kill us and the world that we defend" said Meredith.

"And how are we supposed to do this?!" cried Ryder. "You're the one who tell me that the gems are our only hope and they have now been destroyed!"

"Yes you are right. But I also said that we can destroy Adalar if we destroy the source of his power" retorted Meredith.

"You said that his soul is linked to the ring, then if we destroy the ring Adalar will die" said Chase with enthusiasm.

"Yes we can do it, together" added Zuma.

"I don't believe that we can, he will kill us even before we move to the ring. I believe that we should give up"

Ryder lowered his head while all other remained without words. In all these years Ryder had never surrender in the face of an emergency, it went against his principles. But now he didn't seem to be the leader strong and courageous that has always been. It seemed only a boy of 10 years frightened and confused.

Richard, his father, knelt down next to him. "You know Ryder, there is nothing right in who lives and who dies. Your pups have never surrendered, they gave hope to you and to all of us"

Ryder remained in silence, listening to the words of his father. "When you told me that you wanted to create a rescue team to help people you had also promised that you wouldn't have never surrendered, you would do everything possible to help others. The city and the people who live there need you more than ever"

Ryder lifted up his eyes and watched Adventure Bay. As far as the fear and sadness controlled his body he knew he could not abandon his friends. After a few minutes of silence began to rain. Ryder rose and observed the faces of his parents and his friends.

The water of the rain did its way between the wounds by giving a feeling of discomfort and burning. But, in a certain sense, the rain was like a cold shower that rinsed all problems and concerns. The boy watched the faces of the rest of the group.

"Well, Paw Patrol is on a roll!"

* * *

"Oh very well, as if that were not enough began to rain" said Jake lashes.

"We can't find them in these condition and…" Skye had not even time to finish the sentence because from heaven, together with the rain, began to fall red lightning.

"What's going on here?!" asked Rubble terrified.

Jake went out from the building and saw a shadow that walked on the main street of the city. Then a beam of red light arose in the sky forcing Jake and the pups to cover their eyes. After a few seconds stopped raining and a strong wind began to shake the trees, while in the sky there were the light of thunders.

Then the unknown began to speak. His voice was amplified, as if he had in his hands a microphone. All in the city they could hear what he was saying.

"Your friends have fought with value, but in vain. Now nobody will be able to help you!"

People came out from their homes, nobody knew or understood what was happening. None except Jake and the rest of the pups that felt the blood freeze in their veins.

"A new world is born, a world of darkness, fear and death! And you will be the first who will live it! I am Lord Adalar, and this is your last night!" yelled Adalar pointing his ring in the sky. Soon dozens of demons began to fly in a circle on the city.

The people began to scream and run for a possible way of escape.

"Grandfather!" yelled Alex crying in the arms of his grandfather.

"Oh no!" shouted mayor Goodway. "I'm not ready to die!"

"Demons, attack! Crush them! Make them suffer!" shouted Adalar.

The creatures threw in dive on the city to wreak death and destruction.

In the meantime in the forest Ryder and Meredith ran as they had never done in their lives, followed by the pups and Ryder's parents. The wounds were a major obstacle, the pain was terrible for all. But nobody stood, nobody wanted to leave the city. Suddenly all saw a beam of red light followed by a swarm of demons that launched themselves on the city. They heard the cries of the citizens of Adventure Bay Ryder could see some houses that had already caught fire.

"Soon! We have to run stronger!" shouted the boy.

In the meantime in the city there were already the first victims, transformed into ash from the demons. Hundreds of people ran frightened.

Adalar began to laugh "Run, run. Try to save yourself. There is no place to hide. Nobody can save you!"

"Wanna bet?!" cried a voice to his shoulders. Adalar turned and before realizing he was hit in the face by a handful that made him fall.

"Good job Jake!" said Marshall.

"Thanks dude"

But when he turned Adalar was already standing. His eyes fixed him with killer look.

"Fall on your knees and pray!" yelled pointing the ring against him. Jake felt his heart that beat like a drum in the chest.

But before he could use his magic Adalar was hit by something else, something that came from the sky. The man fell on the ground once again.

"Haha. Take this!" said Skye flying in the sky.

Adalar growled. "Demons, kill her!"

Now a group of demons headed toward Skye.

"Oh no! I can't watch!" said Rubble hiding the eyes.

"Skye, be carefully!" cried Rocky

"Oh no" Skye used her wings to escape. Fortunately she was faster than those stupid creatures. "Try to take me empty heads!"

"Jake!"

Jake turned and saw Meredith and Ryder with the pups. "Guys! Finally! Are you okay?" he asked running toward them.

"We were so worried" said Marshall.

"Ryder… what happened?" asked Rocky seeing their wounds.

"We'll explain everything after. The situation here is more serious than I expected" said Meredith observing the city half destroyed.

"Where is Adalar?" asked Chase.

Jake looked around. "He is disappeared. He was right in front of me, was about to kill me"

"Wow, you say it as if it's a normal thing that a madman was trying to kill you with his black magic" said Meredith.

Meanwhile Skye was still thinking about a way to get rid of the demons that followed her. Turning her head she saw that with the passing of the minutes they were ever closer.

"Oh no, what do I do now?"

Suddenly saw a group of demons in front of her that were directed toward Yumi's farm.

"I have an idea. Hey you little rascals"

The demons turned. "Try to take me, I'm just in front of you" said Skye.

Immediately the creatures began to fly toward her, ready to kill her. Skye turned around to see if the other group was still behind her.

"Not yet…"

The demons were ever closer. "Not yet ..."

The evil creatures now were about to launch their final attack.

"Now!"

With a sudden snap Skye slaked her wings and started to fall into the void. In that precise instant the two groups of demons clashed against one another, destroying each other.

"Yes, I did it!" said Skye with joy before activating her wings and plane close to her friends.

"Wow, you was unbelievable Skye!" said Marshall

"Yes, we're completely without words. Good job" added Rocky.

"Aww thank you guys. Wait… where is he?" asked Skye looking around her with concern.

"Good question" replied Ryder.

Suddenly the flames appeared on the ground, by dividing Chase, Zuma and Everest from the rest of their friends.

"No!" cried Ryder

The flames did a great circle around the area where there were the three pups. "Oh no, we must get out from here!" shouted Everest. But there was no way of escape, the flames had surrounded them.

"Marshall take your fire truck immediately!" ordered Ryder to the Dalmatian. "Roger Ryder"

"Meredith give me your dagger and give to Jake the sword" he said.

"What do you want to do?" asked Meredith, keeper him the dagger while passing to Jake the sword.

"Close this story"

In the meantime inside the circle of fire appeared a figure.

"Well well, finally alone" said Adalar laughing. "Once again the final battle is between you and me. Only this time there are no gems, friends or parents who can help"

Chase began to growl. "All this ends here Chase, you can stop fighting" Adalar, with a rapid movement of the hand, threw them a terrible electric shock, making them scream. The three pups were lying on the ground, without energy, without hopes.

"I will kill you, little pups. I will destroy you. I will destroy everything you care about, I will slay every people to which you are bound. I will leave you alone. I will bring you to madness"

The dark lord didn't notice that the flames behind him were off by Marshall, and before he could use the ring someone stabbed him on the back but he had no reaction, no cry, no lamentation… only an evil laugh.

"Haha, small cockroach. Did you forget? I am immortal"

With a lightning movement Adalar drew the dagger from his back and, turning, he hammered straight into Ryder's. The guy opened his eyes while he felt the blade that penetrated in the flesh.

"No Ryder!" cried Zuma.

"Tell me. How does it feel to die?" asked Adalar.

Ryder observed his eyes yellow and orange that contained only hatred and hunger for power. "Not die… sacrifice" whispered Ryder.

Before Adalar could understand what he was talking about Ryder yelled "Jake now!"

Adalar turned and before he could realize Jake used the sword to starve him the index of the right hand where there was the ring.

"Argh!"

Without losing time Jake approached Ryder and helped him to go away. In the meantime the ring was removed from the finger cropped and began to roll on the ground.

"No my ring!" shouted Adalar trying to take it. But when he saw where the ring was directed he stood and remained speechless

 **"WHAT?!"**

The ring ended up directly under Zuma's paw. The three pups were aligned one next to the other. Zuma began to press on the large red stone attached to the golden frame. The stone began to crack and to adopt a red light. Immediately all the demons remained in the sky were destroyed and the flames remained on the ground disappeared.

"This is for Ryder and Meredith!" cried Zuma before hitting forcefully the stone, which began to break

"Don't do it!" shouted Adalar.

"This is for our family" said Everest and she also gave a strong blow to the stone which leaked fragments.

"Do you think you can defeat me?! You don't know anything!"

"And this, this is for you!" shouted Chase taking the ring under the paw.

 **"NO!"** cried Adalar that for the first time was afraid.

"For everything you have done to our city, our Adventure Bay, burn in hell!"

With these last words Chase struck the ring with all the strength that he had.

In that moment the red stone broke. Soon there was a shock wave that threw Adalar and the three pups on the ground. Then a huge range of red light arose in the sky, while hundreds of demons began to fly around the radius.

Adalar rose and looked it with eyes out of the orbits for the horror and fear.

 **"NOOOOOO!"**

Then the radius of red light launched in beaten on its victim. Adalar knew what awaited him and tried in vain to escape.

"NO NO!" cried terrified.

But the radius smote him directly on the back. A terrible yelled echoed in the valley while his body was destroyed.

 **"RRRAAAAUGHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOO!"**

His clothes and his skin disbanded showing only the skeleton. Incredibly Adalar's skeleton still seemed alive, because stood for a few seconds. Then the skeleton lengthened the right hand against the pups as if he wanted to take them. But a few seconds after the bones collapsed under their own weight and were transformed into powder that dispersed in the wind.

Adalar was defeated.

 **A/N: uff, finally I wrote this chapter after 6 months from the last update. How was it? Did I describe the scenes well? It was interesting to read or is the most boring thing of the world? XD**

 **Anyway I think that I will write only another chapter and then the story will be finished.**

 **For the chapter that you have just read there are some things that I would like to say:**

 **It was very difficult to write it because I had a writer block of the writer and find ideas and especially the patience to write was very difficult. Please write a comment (or PM) If the chapter is well structured and if I have done a good job. If it isn't a good job tell me, I will try to rewrite it (even if in that case I have to take massive doses of drugs for not doing a nervous breakdown XD)**

 **As always sorry for language mistakes, I tried my best but I know that sometimes my English sucks.**

 **Again every comment, positive or negative, will help me a lot.**

 **Thanks to all of you, see you soon (I hope) with the last chapter**


	19. EPILOGUE

**CHAPTER 19: Epilogue**

 **A / N: Here we are, we arrived at the end of this story. Final comment at the end of the chapter :-)**

It had been a few months since that terrible night, and even if things were back to normal was not easy to forget what had happened. In the terrible attack, that destroyed almost the entire city, there were some people who didn't make it, innocent people killed by the madness of a man with a great power.

But now that the power that had led to the end of an empire and the death of hundreds of people had been destroyed humanity could sleep soundly. In the first weeks after the defeat of Adalar Ryder, the pups and all the villages of Adventure Bay had set to work to rebuild what was left of the city and try to start the life of every day.

Because of his injuries Ryder was taken to hospital and remained hospitalized for a couple of weeks. Fortunately, the doctors were able to save him and in no time the young leader was back in town to help with the reconstruction.

Richard and Evelyn, Ryder's parents, decided to settle permanently in Adventure Bay to stay closer to their only son who had almost died. Meanwhile the relationship between Chase and Everest had become official and everyone in town was happy for them.

After three months, most of the city had been rebuilt, but there were still some semi-destroyed buildings including the lookout that had missed the entire second floor. Unfortunately, the city could not allocate more money and the money was to come from the US government had been block by unnecessary bureaucracy cards.

Jake saw Ryder observe what was left of the building and approached him. "Hey"

"Hey" Ryder said in a melancholy voice.

"Are you okay?" asked Jake.

Ryder sighed "No. We have no more money to rebuild our lookout, our home. What will we do now? Almost all our equipment has been destroyed, until we have the money from the Government the Paw Patrol will not participate in any mission"

"I know" Jake said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "But do not worry, we will find the money. We'll find a solution"

Ryder nodded, but was not quite sure that it would be so simple. His thoughts were interrupted by Rocky's voice

"Ryder, soon Meredith will take a plane to return to England, we should go to the airport to greet her don't you think?"

Ryder put the bad thoughts out of his head and smiled "Yes, of course, it's an excellent idea. Call the others"

At the airport Ryder, Jake and the pups found Meredith waiting for them. The girl was wearing a long blue dress highly decorated and on her head she wore a tiara with a green sapphire as her eyes.

"Guys, I'm so happy to see you"

"So you're going back to England?" asked Skye a bit sad.

"Yes. You see, what happened to Adventure Bay between us and Adalar was classified as a state secret by the British and American Government then, of course, the whole world knows what happened" she said with a smile.

"Well, it's a good thing right?" asked Rubble.

"Sure" said Meredith, then her smile faded. "This also means that the whole world knows that I'm alive, and that I'm destined to the throne of England"

At these words the smile on the face of the pups disappeared. "You have to go?" asked Everes with tears in her eyes.

Meredith knelt and Chase, Zuma and Everest, the pups that were once part of her family, approached her.

"It is my duty. Do you understand this?" she asked gently. The three pups simply nodded. Meredith smiled, trying to hold back tears. "You know... that, well... the doors of my house... our house ... are always open. Just ask"

The three of them had to resist the temptation to jump into her arms. It would have been nice to be back in the place where they were born, the place where they lived with their parents. But they could not abandon Ryder and the other pups because they were part of their family too.

"I'm sorry, Meredith, this would be very nice believe me... but…" Zuma was unable to continue.

"We belong to Adventure Bay, and a part of our family is here" Chase said.

"Sure" Meredith said with a slight smile and then looked up at Ryder "Your house and your family are here" then she locked back to the pups.

After a few seconds of silence she removed the tiara from her head. "Well, for me it's time to go" then handed the crown to the pups. "You must continue your journey without me. Take this as a reminder of what we have experienced"

Chase gently grabbed the crown with his mouth and put it on the ground, then walked over to the girl to be in her arms. He was soon followed by Zuma and Everest. Meredith hugged the three pups, kissing them several times. Many tears were shed at that time, even from Chase that could not control himself.

Others watched the scene. After a few minutes Meredith left her pups and stood up. "Thanks Ryder" she said staring into his eyes "For everything you've done"

Ryder smiled "Thank you. It was nice to meet you"

"Me too. Oh wait I have to give you something" Meredith motioned to one of his butlers. The man was holding in one hand a piece of paper and handed it to the girl. "This is for you" Meredith said handing the piece of paper to Ryder. "A small gift for your precious help"

Ryder looked at the document and found that it was a check "50 million?!" shouted surprising everyone.

"Yes well, I knew that you needed help. So I thought of making a call to the Bank that manages the royal treasury. One of the advantages to be future Queen"

"I ..." Ryder barely find the words "I do not know what to say"

"A simple thank you will suffice"

Meredith then turned to Jake. "Well, see you soon"

"Yes ..." Jake said, scratching his head. "Listen Meredith ... ehm I mean Princess... I mean Queen ..."

Meredith chuckled "Do not worry, we're friends you don't have to use any title"

"Sure, sorry. The fact is that, well you know I have been very happy with you and I was wondering, I know you're a princess who will soon become queen… but if you want one day we could go ... yeah well ... go to dinner, as friends of course ... I was just wondering..."

Meredith rolled her eyes, grabbed Jake and kissed him on the lips. The guy at the beginning didn't realize what was happening, but then he realized, and his heart exploded. When Meredith broke the kiss handed Jake a little piece of paper.

"It's my number, call me okay?"

Jake just nodded without saying a word. Meredith chuckled at his expression before. "Well, for me it's time to go, if one day you come to England let me know, I'll try to arrange a trip to do all together"

Then Meredith went on her private plane while Ryder, Jake and the pups went back to Adventure Bay. With Meredith's money they could rebuilt the lookout and the last of the city buildings.

A couple of weeks later they were all invited to attend the coronation of Queen Meredith and spent there a week along with their friend. In the following months everything returned to normal although with some changes. Ryder and the pups continued, of course, with their missions. Jake and Meredith decided to wait before starting a real relationship but their relationship became stronger.

The relationship between Chase and Everest instead went very well and everyone was happy for them and, after a year, something changed.

The two pups were watching the stars from the city's highest hill. It was already past midnight but neither of them wanted to go to bed. "They are very beautiful" said Everest.

"Hmm?" asked Chase.

"The stars"

"Oh sure. But no star is as beautiful as you" said Chase kissing her forehead.

Everest smiled. A long silence enveloped the two pups until Everest spoke "Chase... I have to tell you something"

He turned toward her. "What?" Then he saw that she was holding a paw on her stomach.

At that moment he realized and turned to her "You're not kidding are you?" Chase asked, his eyes shining with excitement.

Everest smiled and shook her head "No"

Then Chase kissed her "The best gift in the world. I love you"

"Me too. Always"

 **A / N: I know it's been a long time and I'm sorry for that. However I am happy that I finished another story for Paw Patrol. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this story, if you want to write a last comment will be very appreciated. For those interested I'm writing a crossover between How to Train Your Dragon 2 and Frozen. Visit my profile to find the first chapters of the story.**

 **Thanks again to everyone and happy 2017 !**


End file.
